Screaming In The Dark
by Ezzy67
Summary: Brittany and Santana are the start of a domino effect. They know that Holly Holiday is coming back to work as a full time teacher. Holly Holiday knows that Rachel and Quinn are changing. Rachel and Quinn know they are slowly losing it. Faberry/Brittana
1. Landslide

**Author's note: So this is mainly a Faberry story, but with quite a bit of Brittana too. I got this crazy idea one night and was not able to fall asleep for a very long time because I wanted to see where it would go. A vampire, a werewolf, a shapeshifter, and a witch are involved. There will be some Holly Holiday too, because she is just plain epic and awesome, and a lot of people love her. :D This is basically a drama/romance with some supernatural stuff thrown in there just to make it interesting, otherwise, this story probably would have gone nowhere, knowing me. There's also a bunch of humour, too. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in Lima, Ohio. The two teenagers walked silently onto their school campus, eyes darting to the one car in the parking lot. The doors to the hallway were unlocked as promised, the girls giving them a small push. One of the doors swung open slowly, a tiny creak filling the space.<p>

The halls were dark, the only light streaming through the high windows being emitted by the half-moon. The blonde gulped, intimidated by the bareness of her school. She reached for the brunette's hand, pulling her back before she could advance any further down the hall, only being about ten feet in. The Latina turned to her and pecked her cheek, squeezing her hand in reassurance, starting off again for the first classroom on the right, the blonde feeling immensely better.

The blonde and brunette walked hand-in-hand into the classroom, their gaze resting on the older blonde lit by the lamp on the desk. She beckoned them forward, motioning to the two swivel chairs in front of her desk. The blonde released her hand, skipping forward to land in the chair and spin in circles while the brunette walked calmly up to the other chair and settled down.

"Uh, B, y-you can stop spinning now," the brunette murmured. The blonde abruptly stopped, the back of the chair facing the desk. She exchanged a glance with the older blonde in front of her. Her eyebrow was raised, eyes flicking back to the other chair. The blonde was sitting there now swinging her legs and humming a song that sounded oddly familiar to the brunette, but she kept her mind on the matter ahead of them and spun the young blonde back around.

"Oh, hi Ms. H! I totally forgot you were here." A look of confusion spread across her face. "Wait, San, why are we here again?"

The older blonde answered for the Latina: "I need your help. I helped you both, and now we need to help them, before their lives evaporate before their eyes."

"Who are we talking 'bout again?" The blonde chewed on her finger nails. Her eyes got wide, and then she said, "Oh, yeeeahhh. Them." The brunette patted her leg, giving her a small smile.

The older blonde continued. "One is slowly starting to lose her humanity. You must find a way to keep it from progressing, and ultimately find a way to stop it. What we're dealing with isn't like the stuff you read about or see on TV; garlic and holy water isn't going to work." She ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "We also aren't trying to kill her," she gave a short laugh, despite the direness of the situation. The teens just gave each other a look of worry. "And as for the other, her change is soon to begin. She will be confused, and may end up losing her mind in the process."

"I'm scared for them," the blonde next to the dark haired brunette whispered.

"I know you are. I think we all are, to be honest." The woman leaned back in her chair.

"So what are _we _supposed to do about it?" the brunette pondered.

"Try engaging the vamp in some activities." She seemed to think hard back to when she was their age. "Like a sleepover! Or maybe the four of you could go see a movie?"

"Those are good ideas and all Ms. H, but what if she doesn't wanna go?"

"Well then, maybe a little magical persuasion won't hurt?" The older blonde looked to the Latina, the brunette nodding her head in return.

"Q won't bite me, right?" The blonde's brow was creased in worry, fingering her ponytail in between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Hopefully not," the other blonde answered.

The blonde's eyes widened, and then she asked, "And Rach… when is she going to turn all fuzzy?"

"When this full moon hits. And we'll most likely need your help when she turns; shifters can come in very handy in situations like this." The two blondes smiled, but the brunette wasn't too thrilled about her girlfriend being put in danger, although if it would help save their short diva they didn't really have a choice.

She was distracted again as the blonde next to her started swinging her feet and humming that same familiar melody. It bothered the Latina that she couldn't place her mind on which song it was, and the second she recognized it the older blonde started speaking again.

"Off you girls go. It's late, I'm sorry to have brought you here at this time. But if this isn't taken care of, it will bring them down." A look of utter seriousness covered the woman's face, it being so unlike her. "Take care."

The brunette rose to her feet, her hand circling around the younger blonde's arm, pulling her up. The blonde rose willingly, jumping up to her full height.

"Thank you, Ms. Holiday," she whispered, guiding her girlfriend out of the dimly lit room. An arm looped around her waist, a head placed on her shoulder, a soft breath tickled her neck, but she was numb to all of it.

It had to work its way into her consciousness, the song that the two of them took comfort in. The beauty beside her was humming it softly, the only sound of the night as they exited the deserted building and entered the chilly, crisp air. The Latina realized she was humming along too at one point, relishing in the relief it brought her at the moment. They reached the end of the song, when the blonde sang out:

"_Well maybe, the landslide will bring them down."_

Each word was sung clearly by the blonde, sending shivers down the brunette's spine when she realized how her girlfriend had changed the lyrics, probably not on purpose. It proved that it wasn't just she whose mind was focused on their best friends. _Hopefully not,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the girl in front of her, deciding. <em>A sleepover? Should I go?<em>

"Come on, you've got to come! My parents won't be home. I hope you don't mind that I invited Rach," Brittany said, avoiding her gaze.

Her heart jumped at the news, threatening to explode. Hazel eyes flashed to the short brunette at the other end of the courtyard who was talking expressively to Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Kurt coming up behind her to listen to her rant. Her eyes took in the scandalously short skirt, her eyes roaming over the dip in the girl's shirt, exposing a tanned collarbone and chest. Rachel's hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, highlighting just enough of her beautiful features to make the blonde swoon on the spot.

"Q?" Brittany waved a hand in front of her face. Quinn snapped her mouth shut, eyes switching back to the blue ones before her.

"I'd love to come," she smiled a genuine smile for once in the past couple weeks, the darkness that had been clouding her mind fading at once of the mention of the starlet. She would not go home tonight and end up staring at the walls for hours on-end, completely spacing out from the real world as her mind wandered to much darker things she could never point her finger at.

"Yay!" she was encased in a tight hug. "Santi said to be at my house by seven. We're going to watch _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_! I've never seen it and San said I _have _to see it. I don't understand what's so special about a bunch of people going crazy about aliens, I mean, _everybody _knows they're real."

Quinn giggled, "Sure, Britt. I'll see you tonight," she grinned at the blonde's look of exasperation over the extraterrestrial, and actually skipped over to the brunette.

"No, no, you don't understand. Dressing up in plaid and suspenders with knee socks would look fine for the girls for the next assembly. And the guys can wear corduroy pants and sweater vests!"

"There is no way in hell I'm wearin' that," Mercedes barked out.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but Tina and Mike are absolutely right; everybody will laugh at us." Kurt looked up to see Quinn standing beside Rachel. "Hey, Quinn. Could you please explain to her that we can't wear those get-ups in front of the entire school?"

"Well, what song do you have in mind?" she asked the brunette.

"I don't know yet," she said sheepishly.

"Then we'll wait to decide on costumes after the glee club agrees on a song. Okay, Rach?"

"Alright, Quinn." The diva smiled up at her. The others around them began to disperse, the blonde hearing mutterings of "Thank God" from a few of her fellow glee clubbers. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle, placing her head on her shoulder and looking up at her. "You're going to Brittany's tonight, correct?"

"Yes," she murmured, lost in the beauty of those dark brown eyes. She wished so desperately she could tell Rachel of the love she had for her. How she had fallen for this adorable brunette she had no idea, but it was the only thing that kept her going these days.

"You and Strawberry Shortcake gettin' all cozy, eh?" The two of them pulled back immediately, both simultaneously turning around to lock eyes with the Latina approaching them.

"Oh, please Santana," Rachel guffawed.

Quinn was a little hurt by Rachel's laughter, but ignored the pit growing inside her stomach and turned back to the Latina. "What do you want?"

Santana noticed the sharp edge to the blonde's voice, fear beginning to nag at the back of her mind again as it had just the night before. She was afraid to admit that they might be losing Quinn.

"Santana?" Rachel's voice broke her thoughts.

"Mr. Schue is holding a mandatory meeting after school in the choir room. It's about the assembly next Friday." Santana said, eyes distracted by a loose thread on her low-cut tank. When her eyes lifted to her friends, she was confused by the look on Quinn's face as she stared at the diva. The blonde was smiling, taking in everything about the brunette just a few inches from her. She noticed Quinn's fingers reach for Rachel's but then suddenly pull back and flatten her palm out against her thigh. The blonde's eyes flashed guiltily around and finally met Santana's, widening. Santana had witnessed everything.

The Latina smirked, waved good-bye, and dashed off.

* * *

><p>"Class," Mr. Schuester began, "I'm guessing most of you know about the assembly. I've called you here to help come up with the song that we will perform next Friday."<p>

A few groans were emitted from some students, the others just lounging back in their chairs, except for Rachel whose hand shot up immediately and expectedly.

"If it's about your geek dress up fantasy, drop it," Mercedes spoke, running a hand lazily through her hair.

Quinn noticed Rachel slightly slump in her chair, dejected. She put a hand on her arm, comforting her. Rachel smiled, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the blonde. She sat poised and elegant, yet so subtlety at the same time. The brunette felt the blonde's fingers rub and massage her upper arm, the sensation of it all warming her insides.

"Any suggestions?" Mr. Schue's voice broke up the butterflies swarming in her stomach, having them scatter everywhere. She pushed the feelings aside for the moment to think of the present topic. She was very unsuccessful. Those delicate fingers kept up their rhythm on her arm, intoxicating her.

Lauren's cell phone went off, Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ entrancing the room. Everyone's face lightened, and they looked expectantly at Mr. Schue. Even Rachel seemed keen on the idea, Quinn watching the starlet perk up.

"_Last Friday Night _it is then!" Mr. Schue called out.

Roars of triumph echoed around the choir room.

"We'll decide on our attire next week. I'll see you guys then." He dismissed them, Brittany running up and squeezing Rachel and Quinn in a massive hug. The three giggled at the thought of not having to perform a one-time hit from the seventies.

"Get your hands off my lady," Santana growled playfully. Brittany turned around, jumping into her girlfriend's arms and kissing her soundly as the other glee clubbers filed out of the room. Rachel grinned at Quinn, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"I can't even begin to fathom the idea that we get to do Katy Perry for the assembly," Rachel expressed eagerly.

"Same here," Quinn said, feeling the brunette's warm hand wrapped around hers.

"Sorry if I dragged you out of there too fast, I thought Santana and Britt would like some alone time," the brunette apologized.

"It's fine," Quinn reassured her, happy to be with Rachel. "But they aren't really by themselves, Mr. Schue is still in the room," she mentioned.

"Ya, just wait until Mr. Schuester has to pull them apart, Santana might go all Lima Heights on him," Rachel chuckled. Quinn joined in on the laughter, not having felt this giddy since earlier that day . . . staring at Rachel.

Again her eyes were wandering the body of the brunette pulling her down the hallway, lost in the idea of ever being _alone _with the diva. She imagined kissing the starlet, pushing up against her and feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together, to run her hands all over the brunette's-

"Quinn."

"What?"

She snapped out of her daydream to stare at Rachel. They were by her locker. Rachel's grasp had left hers and was now fingering the combination to the lock.

"Don't you have to go?" the girl opposite her questioned. "Not that I don't enjoy your company," the brunette added.

"Err, yeah, I guess. I'll see you at seven," Quinn murmured, quickly walking away.

"At seven. Not a minute late!" Rachel called after her. Quinn smiled to herself at Rachel's domineering manner, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear as she walked down the hallway.

"Don't be late, Fabray!" She turned her head to see Santana smirking against Brittany's locker, the two cackling as she turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

><p>She turned onto B's street. Quinn glanced at the clock on her dashboard; she would be on time to Brittany's.<p>

With a satisfied smile, she looked back to the road, suddenly having to slam on the breaks.

A duck was sitting in the middle of the road.

A _duck_.

She made her car give a small honk.

Nothing.

She revved the engine.

Nothing again.

She slowly inched the car forward and then stopped.

The duck got up, moved a couple inches away from the car, and plopped itself back down.

Quinn hit her head on the steering wheel. _A duck._

She unbuckled her seat belt and wrenched open the car door.

The duck stayed.

She slammed the door.

The duck still sat there.

She walked up to the duck.

It only stared back.

Quinn marched back to her car, got in, and drove forward.

The duck landed on the front of her car.

Quinn screamed.

The duck flew away.

Astonished, she stared open-mouthed as the duck flew over the surrounding houses. _A fucking duck_, she thought, resuming her drive down the street, irritated.

She pulled up in front of the Pierce residence, checking the clock on the dash, which read 7: 01.

Bearing a rolled up sleeping bag and pillow with her bag slung over her shoulder, she approached the dark house. _It was at B's house, right? Not Santana's?_, she thought, walking up the pitch-black residence.

The blonde knocked on the door and waited. It creaked open, a blue eye being lit by the street lamp.

"Britt," Quinn spoke, "why are all the lights off?"

Not even a second later, she was pulled abruptly into the house and thrown over the back of the couch, her stuff being dropped in the process.

All irritation was forgotten as she felt one body land on her chest, the other on her legs. "Get her, Rach!" she heard Brittany scream from her position on her legs.

"We told you not to be a minute late!" a shrill voice sounded around the living room.

"Now for your punishment!" Santana enthusiastically announced.

The weight on her chest moved and was replaced a moment later by Rachel. Hands traveled down over her chest to her ribs, where the fingers belonging to the brunette did their work. Quinn couldn't breathe as she giggled and squealed, another set of hands coveting her feet soon after.

"Hold her down!" Rachel shrieked close to her ear.

She felt the Latina land on her stomach, tickling her from where she sat on Quinn's abs. The blonde thought she would lose it with all the delightful contact her friends were placing on her.

The mass on her stomach moved suddenly, and the hands belonging to Brittany and Rachel disappeared. She felt strong arms lift her up and carry her away from the couch. Quinn screamed loudly, giggling furiously immediately afterwards.

"Santana! Put her over there, I want to get her from all sides!"

She heard Rachel roar playfully as she was set down on the carpet a few feet away. The diva tackled her and bit her earlobe lightly, Rachel's full weight on Quinn, hands traveling up her sides. They roamed around the sides of her breasts and over her collarbone, her fingers dancing around the blonde's neck. Quinn could have practically spit at the time she was laughing and spazzing so much, unable to breathe in or out.

The tickling situation lasted for a few more seconds, the hands that assaulted her stopped. She could feel Rachel breathing on her very hard, the brunette apparently as out of breath as the blonde. Rachel lied on her, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Quinn's breathing was ragged, matching Rachel's perfectly. The brunette's head dropped in exhaustion into the crook of Quinn's neck, Rachel's breath warm and sweet on the glossy skin.

Rachel pulled back when the lights in room came on, staring back into Quinn. The hazel eyes that bore into hers were ablaze and playful, color also filling the blonde's cheeks.

"Hey," Rachel breathed into her mouth, eyes locked on the hazel pair.

"H-hey," Quinn stuttered.

"GROUP HUG!"

Quinn watched as Brittany came into view behind Rachel's head, Santana coming into the picture, too, as the blonde dancer pulled the Latina down with her, Santana grumbling her exasperation on the way down to the hard, carpeted floor.

Santana landed next to Quinn, Brittany on top on her. Brittany rolled over so that she somehow was lying on all three of them.

"Hi Rach, Q," she spoke in a bubbly tone, tilting her head backwards to look at Quinn.

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel chuckled.

"B, you weigh a lot," they heard Santana mumble somewhere under the mess of the three teenagers.

"Foursome!" Britt cried out. She rolled off of Rachel and Quinn to solely lie on her girlfriend, laughing lightly.

"Hell no," Santana rumbled. "You belong to me." A wicked smile spread across the Lima Heights resident's face and flipped Brittany over, pinning her to the carpet. The two started kissing passionately, losing themselves in the act.

Quinn and Rachel grinned at their friends. The blonde felt the diva on top of her tense when she grabbed her hips, flipping her over to pin her on the carpet just as Santana had. They landed next to the Cheerios, smirking at them, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, fine, but you're gonna leave us alone tonight, ya hear?" The Latina helped her blonde girlfriend to her feet. Quinn rolled off of Rachel and onto her side, the starlet taking her right hand in her left. She looked over to Rachel and beamed, the brunette doing the same in return.

"Come on, little lovebirds, get up; let's start the movie." When Brittany said that, the two girls practically flung themselves away from each other, blushing deeply.

"Geez guys, B was only kidding," the Latina shook her head, smiling at Britt.

Quinn made use of herself and walked back to the front door to pick up her stuff where it had been dropped. She noticed a dainty hand reach for her bag before she had the chance to, and when she straightened up, she smacked her head into Rachel's.

"Ow," Quinn muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel's hand went to Quinn's face, tilting her head up to look at the brunette. The diva's hand traveled along her jaw, and then stopped at the base of her neck.

"Are _you _okay?" the blonde asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sor-"

"No need, Rach. You were just trying to help," Quinn interrupted, giving the young ingénue a slight hug.

Quinn walked her things up to the guest bedroom, surprised to find Rachel's stuff already there. The blonde set her stuff down and walked back out of the room. She descended the stairs quickly.

"I hope you don't mind that I told Berry here that she could share the guest room with you," Santana said to her once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"No, it's fine," she answered. _No, it wasn't fine._

It was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you made it through the first chapter! :P <strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review. Reviews really do make my day. (And make me write more.) Next chapter will be up within the following week hopefully.**

**And I would like to say hi to my friends GleeFreak-VampireChik, umbrellaleg, and Cactus Luv. And Nami too if she ever reads this...**


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hey guys! I was shocked at all the attention this got. My email was blowing up from all you stroy alerts, favorite storys, and surprisingly one favorite author alert! Very, very happy these days... :D I'm uploading this early because a) I adore you guys and b) I will not have internet access for who knows how long. This probably means you won't get an update until the 16th. I'm not promising anything, just that is when chapter 3 should be expected. **

**Much love to Cactus Luv (teehee), GleeFreak-VampireChik, umbrellaleg, PrettyLittleGleeber, Nami, and my multi-color haired friend Ashley! I wasn't even surprised when you came to school with purple and pink hair...not even a little. And a shout-out to MsLane, who is an amazing fanfic author. I love your work!**

**_Anyways_, on with the chapter! (I can't promise either that all chapters will be as long as the first and second.)**

* * *

><p>They were spread out on the couch, Brittany lying in Santana's lap, Quinn and Rachel leaning on each other at the opposite end of the couch. <em>Close Encounters of the Third Kind <em>had maybe forty-five minutes left on it when Santana's phone buzzed.

She opened the new text, and peered at it in the dark.

_**What do you mean they have the hots for one another? The Vamp and the Were are crushing on each other? **_

Santana typed a quick reply:

_**Yes! It couldn't be more obvious. **_

"San?" Brittany whispered.

She showed the blonde her phone, and then just as she was showing the dancer the last message, a new one popped up on the screen. She hit _open_.

_**Come now. I think I know how we can save them.**_

Britt looked up at her, eyebrow raised. Santana nodded, kissing the girl on the cheek quickly before getting up.

"My mom needs me at home," Santana lied. "She needs help finding something."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Quinn and Rachel started to move away from each other, but Santana insisted they stay. "Keep B company," she said lastly before heading out the front door.

* * *

><p>She jogged most of the way to McKinley High, going through the back door of the hallway as she had the previous night with Brittany.<p>

"That was fast," the blonde at the desk said as she entered the room.

"Yeah," the Latina panted, dumping herself down in the swivel chair facing the desk. "I need to learn a spell on how to teleport myself."

The blonde chuckled. "One day, little witch." She stared at her. "So, Quinn and Rachel like each other?"

"As I said, it couldn't be more obvious, Ms. Holliday."

"If they fall in love, it might be able to save them," the woman grinned.

"Really?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah. It won't prevent them from becoming what they're destined to be, but it will help them for sure. You have about two weeks before Rachel begins her change," the blonde noted.

"Yep. And I can already see that Quinn is different. She's more edgy, except when she's around Rach."

"Mmm, yes, that's expected. Is she any paler?"

"How am I supposed to know? That girl's as white as a ghost. I need to help her get a tan," Santana murmured to herself.

"We need to get those two together," Ms. Holliday spoke.

"Any ideas?"

"Strip poker? Blanket game? Cupcakes?"

"Uh, what's the blanket game?"

"Where one person gets under a bunch a blankets and another person has to rummage under them to find the other."

"That just might work," the Latina laughed. "Strip poker sounds like fun, too. I love to play that with Britt." The Latina frowned. "Why did you say cupcakes?"

"Four teenage girls on a sugar binge . . . think about it. But they have to be vegan, remember."

"Oh, I'm goin' to have Berry bouncing off the walls!" Santana exclaimed.

Ms. Holliday laughed, clapping. "That is something I would die to see," she chuckled, calming.

"Would you like to come for a visit? Brittany would love to have you," Santana offered.

"Nope, don't wanna blow my cover until I'm expected."

"And when will that be? I know a lot of kids are going to be glad you're back."

"Soon enough, Santana. I'm very lucky to have had a job for this school offered to me. Spanish is what I teach best," she smiled. "Oh, and I'll be teaching health, too. Surprise!"

Santana laughed, remembering the time when Ms. Holliday had used a cucumber as a male model. "That was hilarious, you had Mercedes freaking out."

"I didn't mean to, seriously." She smiled guiltily. "Okay, maybe I did."

The blonde looked at the clock mounted on the wall behind the Latina's head. Santana turned around to glance at it, too, and immediately shot up out of her seat.

"The movie's almost over! I gotta run, bye Ms. H!"

"G'night, _chica_. Get them together!" the blonde called after the teenager sprinting out of the building.

The older woman laughed heartily. "Blanket game," she chuckled to herself. "I'm good. I'm _so_ good."

* * *

><p>Brittany's arms were around her neck, the blonde sharply making the noise from the movie in her ear.<p>

"Alright Britt, you can stop-"

The Latina gasped at the massive amount of empty pre-packaged brownie boxes as she strode into the living room. Almost twenty wrappers lay on the table, and under the table laid Rachel. Quinn was jumping on the couch, screaming down at the brunette.

"C'mon Rachie! Let's play!" Quinn shrieked, jumping onto the floor.

Rachel moaned, eyes closed.

"Not good enough," the blonde growled. She dropped to her knees and dragged Rachel out from under the table. The brunette fought back, the two rolling all over the living room floor.

The two lovers hooted at their friends, egging them on. Quinn had Rachel pinned one second, and then the next Rachel had the blonde pinned firmly.

"Vegan brownies!" Brittany said excitedly in her ear.

"Oh shit, how many did you eat?" Santana stared wide-eyed at the two friends wrestling in the room.

"A lot!" Brittany screamed, skipping over to the two on the floor, dog-piling them. She began to thrash wildly, Rachel screaming in protest, Quinn giggling insistently.

Santana stared in shock at the three teenage girls high on their sugar. She pulled out her phone and typed a message, saying:

_**Brownies work better than cupcakes**_

The Latina sent it, eyeing the three on the floor. "Strip poker!" she called out loudly.

They all screeched, getting up in a flurry. Brittany used her long legs to run upstairs and come back in record time with a deck of cards.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and three more boxes of brownies, all four girls were high off of life. And sugar, too, of course.<p>

"Strip, Britt!" Santana yelled.

Brittany ripped off her jeans, slinging them over Quinn's head. Quinn giggled, leaning backwards on the blankets they had lied out before they started, laughing under the jeans on her face.

The game had turned into if you got the person's question wrong, you had to strip. Explaining poker to Brittany had been way too hard.

"Okay, Quinnie, what color bra am I wearing?" Rachel gave a short little chuckle.

"Uh, black?" she mumbled through Britt's jeans.

"Wrong!" Rachel laughed extremely hard. "Strip, Fabray."

"But what color is it?" Quinn asked through the legs of the jeans.

"You'll find out if I have to strip," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Quinn mumbled, disappointed. She was already in her underwear, so she slipped her undershirt off, already having lost her shirt. Tossing it in the middle of the pile along with Brittany's jeans, Quinn was left with only her bra and panties. The hazel-eyed blonde turned to the Latina, smirking. "Santana?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to me on the way here?"

"I don't know!"

"Then strip!"

Santana threw her shorts in the pile, her tank top already somewhere at the bottom of it.

"A _duck_ was in the middle of the road! Then it got up on my windshield when I tried to run it over," Quinn said in disbelief.

Brittany smiled, glancing at Santana. Santana's eyes widened, mouthing 'did you?'

The blonde dancer nodded slightly, only Santana noticing because the other two were looking at each other like love-sick puppies. She watched the cheerleader pull out her phone, Santana's going off a minute later.

_**I had 2 make her late. Quinn is always on time for everything. I liked her punishment :D**_

The brunette Latina rolled her eyes, nudging her girlfriend with a grin.

"Rach, what's my favorite movie?"

"Lilo and Stitch."

"You got it right again!" The brunette smiled, still fully-clothed.

"No fair! B, those questions are too easy," Santana grumbled.

"Yeah, we gotta make Rachel strip," Quinn piped up.

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were in their bras and panties, glaring at Rachel.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Rachel's brow creased, eyes flashing to all three girls. They smiled mischievously, sharing glances with one another.

Rachel shrieked as Brittany tackled her, holding her arms above her head. Santana grabbed the edge of the diva's skirt in between her fingers and yanked it off the girl, throwing it behind her and also throwing her weight on Rachel's legs.

"We're going to help Quinn get her revenge!" Brittany shouted.

"Not fair!" the starlet complained, trying to kick her legs and flail her arms.

"Very fair," she heard the blonde say, her delicate fingers trailing up her thighs quickly to grip the bottom of Rachel's shirt and pull it over her head. Brittany released the brunette's wrists shortly so she could clear it over the brunette's head, Brittany gripping them again after Quinn threw it into the pile.

"Oh, your bra is red." Quinn felt the soft fabric of the strap on her fingers. Surprisingly, Rachel stopped moving completely, just watching Quinn touch her. She hadn't realized Santana and Britt had gotten off of her. It was just she and Quinn, the blonde hovering above her in her underwear.

The diva was shocked out of her desire as well-built hands tugged her by her wrists, slipping under the blanket. Rachel could barely see anything as the lights outside the blanket flickered off. She heard Santana laugh a few feet away, and figured it must be Brittany who had pulled her under.

"Blanket game," Santana declared gleefully above them somewhere.

"How do you play that?" Rachel asked form under the mass of blankets.

"Quinn and I have to find you and Britt," Santana said simply.

"Uh, okay?" Rachel had never heard of this game before.

"Go!"

Rachel felt a pair of hands land by her feet, almost touching them. She giggled, navigating her way beside Brittany to get away from their assailants. She felt the blanket lifted off of her for a second, feeling a hand graze her ankle. She shrieked loudly, crawling way past the dancer. Rachel heard Brittany gasp, feeling the blankets being pulled backwards as Brittany was tugged out from under them.

"Quinn, go under the blanket," she heard Santana say.

"That's cheating!" Rachel griped.

"Never said she couldn't," Santana defended.

The lights flickered on a few moments later, helping Rachel see the illuminated figure hot on her trail. She giggled, scurrying away as fast as she could. Her arms got caught in one of the blankets, sending her forward into the carpet. The brunette flipped over, being able to see the blonde smile viciously as she landed on the diva.

Breasts and toned stomachs touched, fitting together. The heat of Rachel's bare skin on Quinn's sent the blonde into a panic, her breathing instantly becoming ragged. She leaned a little more in, breathing in Rachel's scent.

Rachel reveled in the soft skin pressed against her stomach, wanting to desperately feel more of the blonde. Her hand ran through the soft tresses of blonde, feeling it gently. Hazel eyes blazed at her as the diva ran her fingers through it, marveling at the beauty.

Quinn loved the feeling of the starlet's touch, relishing in its pure simplicity. She reached down to stroke the velvety soft skin of Rachel's face, brown eyes wide and wondering.

The two girls leaned forward at the same time, ever so close to each other. Their lips had barely brushed when the blanket was ripped off of them, exposing the teenage girls clad in their underwear.

Santana stood above them, her clothes back on. She stared at the girls on the floor, not surprised.

Music suddenly blared throughout the house, causing all three of them to jump.

Brittany leaped into the room, still in her underwear, singing loudly.

_I come home in the mornin' light  
>My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"<em>

_Oh Mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones_  
><em>And girls, they wanna have fun<em>

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun_

Santana came in on the second verse, taking Britt in her arms, looking at her adoringly.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"<em>

_Oh Daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
>But girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls, just wanna have_

The two Cheerios sang expressively now, running up to Quinn and Rachel, pulling them up off the floor to spin them around while the eighties' pop tune echoed throughout the big house.

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the workin' day is done  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Rachel came in, loud and clear:

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<em>

Quinn broke in, singing in Rachel's ear:

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls, they wanna have fun<em>

The two harmonized, singing together now, both smiling hugely at each other.

_Oh girls just wanna have_

The four burst out singing the chorus, all of them skipping around the blonde's house in their underwear.

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the workin' day is done  
>Oh girls, they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun_

They sang the chorus again, falling into a heap on the couch when the song was done.

"That was fun," Brittany giggled breathlessly.

The girls laughed, feeling young and free. Quinn looked to her left to see her favorite brunette with her head laid back against the couch, staring at the ceiling, smiling.

Rachel turned her head to see Quinn staring at her. She smiled even more, taking pleasure in her messed up blonde hair, hazel eyes wild.

"I'm tired," Brittany said, yawning, all of a sudden looking completely spent.

Santana cupped her cheek. "You were sugar drunk, baby. And now here comes the hangover," the Latina murmured to her girlfriend. Brittany nodded sleepily, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Bedtime?"

"Sure, honey." Santana grabbed the blonde's waist, helping her to her feet. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Santana turning around. "It's okay if we go to bed, right?"

The two left on the couch nodded. The couple went up the stairs, Rachel and Quinn hearing the door to Brittany's room click shut.

Rachel looked at Quinn on her right, eyebrow raised. "What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that there isn't much supernatural stuff yet, but there will be! Started writing chapter 3 last night, I'm close to being done with it I think. Any future song suggestions would be appreciated. I'll look them up if I don't know them and possibly consider them, since I'm only using one song per chapter pretty much.<strong>

**Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this!~ R&R please! I'll upload a day earlier than I plan if a lot of you do :)**


	3. I Kissed A Girl

**WHO'S READY FOR SEASON 3? I AM DEFINITELY! Waiting a week is harder than waiting four months... -_-**

**And Dianna! Ohmygosh... I'm gonna die. I kinda want her to stay that way while getting some serious Faberry action. Aaannnddd, the return of Ms. Corcoran. She better bring Beth. That storyline was like completely neglected S2. **

**Well here it is. It's short, I know, but the next chapter should make up for it hopefully. :) **

* * *

><p>"Your turn!" Quinn squealed. Rachel brought a finger to her lips, reminding Quinn to be quiet and to not wake up the sleeping girls in the next room. She was on her hands and knees, head turned to look behind her at the starlet.<p>

Rachel giggled quietly and skipped forward to the blonde, crouching down and pushing off of the blonde's back as she leaped over her. The brunette landed clumsily ahead of Quinn and rolled over, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Why the girls had decided to play leap frog, neither of them really knew. They were in the guest bedroom now, pajamas on and Rachel's IPod playing softly on shuffle in the background. They were still kind of hyper – wait no – they were _really_ hyper. _Extremely_.

Rachel lay on her side, gasping for the air that she needed. Quinn almost broke into tears from containing her laughter having watched the brunette go into silent-laugh-mode.

"I'm coming, Rach!" the blonde hissed through her giggling, leaping forward and landing on the brunette. Rachel's hands grabbed Quinn's waist, her head falling back on the carpet, face red from laughter.

The blonde buried her reddening-face in between the brunette's collar bone and neck, inhaling the scent there. It was sweet, and she desperately wanted to know what the girl she was lying on tasted like, to have that taste imprinted on her tongue, for her to cherish forever and relish in.

_This was never the way I planned _

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Rachel felt both their bodies freeze when the familiar song started to play. Quinn lifted her head up from the crook of the brunette's neck, glancing at her.

"I'll go change it, this is awkward," she giggled light-heartedly. Rachel blushed, removed her hands from the blonde's waist, and started to move when Quinn took her by surprise and pushed her back down gently.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Hazel eyes met shocked brown ones. The brown turned to a soft, desire-filled mess, captivating the hazel. Rachel watched as Quinn's lips came closer and closer. The blonde stopped moving, her lips only an inch from the brunette's. Quinn looked up, eyes completely now full of desire, passion, and wondering. They were looking so intensely into hers, the brunette girl thought she'd die.

Rachel leaned up unexpectedly, smashing her lips to the supple ones belonging to the blonde. Her hands snaked back around her waist, pulling their bodies dangerously close.

Quinn hovered above the brunette, shivering from the feeling of Rachel's body bellow hers, thighs pressed together and stomachs barely touching. One hand supported her while leaning over the brunette so she wasn't fully lying on her, the other running through silky brown hair. Quinn's tongue slipped into Rachel's mouth, igniting a loud moan from the diva.

Tongues swirled, hands roamed, sounds of ecstasy ran away from their captors, and thighs pushed together in a frenzy of discovering. Discovering what each girl liked, treasured, and absolutely drove them mad with want.

Katy Perry's voice trailed low in the background:

_Us girls, we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, its innocent_

The words scarcely hit the surface of Rachel's brain. _Oh, Quinn _was_ too good to deny. _

The blonde pulled back for breath, Rachel breathing heavily underneath her. Rachel nodded aggressively, her hands tightening immensely on Quinn's hips.

Quinn locked her lips to the starlet's. The blonde's hand gripped the brunette hair, slightly tugging on it, pulling Rachel's head back to the carpet. Rachel removed her hands from her waist, starting below Quinn's breasts to run them down the blonde's flat stomach, palms out flat, experiencing every sensation, from the warmth of her body to the firmness of her abs.

The blonde pushed back harder on Rachel's mouth, showing her pleasure, moaning out. Quinn detached her hand from the glossy hair and moved it lower to let her thumb hesitantly caress the side of the shorter girl's breast.

"Quinn," Rachel muttered into the other girl's mouth. Something poked at the back of her brain, cautioning her. Rachel felt the blonde drop her hips onto her own, pressing a little, igniting pure, hot need. But something wasn't right…

"Quinn!" Rachel pulled back swiftly and scooted away from the blonde, despite her longing for her.

"_What_?"

"Shouldn't we talk about this? I mean… I… I was just _kissing _Quinn Fabray; my best friend," Rachel mumbled, averting her eyes, no idea how she was even able to speak after what had just taken place.

"I love you."

Rachel stared at the blonde who was standing above her now, eyes large. Everything came rushing to her in a smear of confused feelings and her body's yearning. The way they had been under the blanket tonight, the thoughts Rachel had had of the blonde in her underwear…

"I-I gotta go," Quinn quickly said, eyes darting around the room frantically. The brunette realized the color had drained from her cheeks and the desire had left their hazel depths, leaving a bland blur.

The brunette's eyes got even wider when the blonde ran to the window and started messing with the lock on it. The once-cheerleader kicked the screen off, Rachel hearing it land in the bushes on the side of the house below.

"Quinn! What do you think you're _doing_?"

"I'm sorry," the blonde muttered as she slipped one leg out the window, followed by the other. The diva heard the patter of feet on the roof, and a thud when Quinn disappeared from it.

Rachel panicked as she saw Quinn take off into the night, leaving her alone in the hours of darkness.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Shut up, Katy_, Rachel thought.

* * *

><p>Her insides ached. The look of despair and confusion on Rachel's face had only added to it.<p>

Quinn stopped, taking in her surroundings. She was in the hills of Lima. _The hills?_ _She had come all the way here?_

She stared around in awe of the beauty and peacefulness of the night. The stars glowed ahead of her, sparkling with their beauty. Rachel plagued her thoughts instantly, the blonde wanting to see the sparkle of her eyes.

Quinn dropped herself down in the swaying grass, it being slightly disturbed by the wind. The breeze felt good, soothing her nerves, slowing down the rushing of blood in her veins, ultimately calming her.

She laid down, thoughts of the brunette still interrupting any other thought. It was almost a full moon, its light flashing around her, reflecting. _Reflecting?_

She shot up immediately, her gaze landing on the flashing, dancing bright lights above a small roll of a hill to her left. Her feet carried her, Quinn feeling almost weightless, not making any noise as she walked through the dense grass.

She made it over the small hill, taking in the expanse of dazzling water below her. It left her in a trance, the flashing shapes and motions of it captivating her mind and body.

Quinn's eyes traveled around the edge of the pool, observing the small shadow outlining the water at its edges from the surrounding earth around it. The water lapped just a couple inches underneath, merrily going on its own way.

But the spell was broken as Quinn's eyes met the pair across from her.

* * *

><p>"No, I'm serious, she just jumped out the window!" Rachel walked around the room nervously, almost leaving dents in the floor from her fast pace and friction. Brittany and Santana had come rushing into the room when they had heard Rachel's wailing.<p>

"She'll be fine, Q," Brittany offered up, not really knowing what to say.

"How can you say that?" Rachel spun on her heels, snapping at the blonde who was sitting on the Queen-sized bed.

Brittany frowned, Santana stepping in front of the brunette, hands on her shoulders. "Quinn isn't crazy, she wouldn't just jump out of a window without a good reason," the Latina smiled hopefully.

"That should have hurt her! Not that I want her to be injured, but really, no human being should be capable of that!" the diva sputtered.

The Cheerios shared a knowing glance.

"What?" Rachel put her hands on her hips, using her most commanding diva voice.

"What?" Santana countered back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, Santana Lopez," the brunette rolled her eyes in frustration. "Shouldn't we go and look for her?" she asked.

"Err," Santana started, reaching into her pocket on her flannel pajama pants to pull out her vibrating phone.

"Who's texting you at two-thirty in the morning?" Rachel said exasperatedly.

"Nobody," the Latina grumbled, typing a quick reply.

"At least I know it isn't Quinn; she left her phone here," Rachel announced, glancing behind her to look at the blonde's phone on the nightstand. "Ugh, I'm so worried! Where could she be?"

"Can you just trust us when we tell you she's safe?" Brittany spoke up.

Rachel leaned past Santana to take in the blonde behind her. "What do you know, Brittany?"

"She's knows nothing." Rachel caught the quick glare Santana gave her girlfriend. "But you know those feelings B gets sometimes. Maybe we should just trust that Q is okay," Santana said, turning back to the enraged starlet.

She collapsed on the floor, tears flooding out through her eyes and smearing her palms. Rachel had feelings for Quinn. Very, very deep feelings she hadn't fully realized until tonight. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, squeezing her.

Rachel timidly raised her eyes to meet Santana's as the taller brunette knelt down in front of the shorter one.

"You love Quinn, don't you?" The tone Santana used was so unlike her. Sweet, careful, and kind; a tone she only ever heard used on Britt.

Rachel nodded a couple times, the tears smudging her vision more forcefully this time. She full-on sobbed on Brittany's shoulder next to her, too worried to do anything else but cry and fret. The Latina leaned forward to wrap her arms around her shivering friend, consoling the starlet the best she could. _How would they ever explain all this to Rachel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who do you think Quinn saw? Any ideas? 'Cause I know, obviously. Haha. I'm the author XP. And you know who you are, if I've given you a shout-out before, this goes for you because I'm too lazy to put up all your names again. Off to watch Harry Potter!<strong>

**-Ezzy**


	4. Cosmic Love

**Hiya! So here's chapter four. Some more supernatural stuff. I wanted to take my own twist on the whole 'vampire' ordeal. Hope you enjoy! :D Oh, and the song for this chap is Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine. I suggest you listen to it before reading. :p**

**Who watched the season three premiere? I thought I would die of happiness when I saw Quinn. There are no words to describe how I feel whenever I watch that scene. And Idina Menzel comes back this Tueday. She has the same birthday as me haha. Can anyone firgure out what my bday is? If they do I'll give you, and only you, a spoiler for an upcoming chapter. Cactus Luv, Nami, and Ashley cannot take part in this. Or Auntie, as a matter of fact. Sorry :P Love you guys.**

* * *

><p>Quinn took a step back. It couldn't be possible who she was seeing.<p>

"Quinn Fabray," the voice said, enveloping her in waves of confusion. Wait, why was she confused? Lights danced across the pool below her, swaying back and forth. She was swaying…

The person who had been across from her was gone, Quinn feeling the green luscious grass against her cheek. Her mind still swayed as had the world around her just a moment before. Why was she on the ground? Whose arms were holding her?

Quinn's mind was hazy, overtaken with a strange feeling. She wasn't in control of her body. Hell, she wasn't in control of her thoughts. Were the lights that flashed behind her lids really there? Was this all a dream?

A hand ran through her hair, calming her mind. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Darkness, light dancing in the air, and blonde hair illuminated, swaying in the night. The older woman's blue eyes were fixed on the sky, searching the stars for things unseen.

"Coming here was fate," she started, blinking. "You were meant to come here."

Quinn tried to say something of a reply, but came out as a gurgled moan. The mistiness was becoming worse.

"You're changing, Quinn," the voice spoke close to Quinn's ear, her eyes closed again, or maybe they were just open and she wasn't seeing. "I'm here to help you," a whisper tickled her ear.

Something changed in her surroundings it felt like, something unknown starting to surge within her.

Her eyes shot open, immensely wide and panicked as a shooting star passed behind the woman's head, brightening and intensifying for a brief moment until it diminished. Pain suddenly gripped her whole body, her whole world, her whole universe. She screamed out Rachel's name, wanting the small brunette, to see her face and unravel her heart because she loved her.

The image of Rachel lying beneath her only a while ago, first perplexed, then desire-filled, captivated her mind, clearing it of the pain. She was otherwise blind to anything around her.

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them_

_And now, it's left me blind_

The words to a song she could barely hold on to right now played all over her mind, becoming one with the night, pain, and Rachel's face. The arms encased around her tightened, struggling to get them through this together. The blonde was taking some of the younger blonde's pain, her thoughts being transferred over the older woman in the process. The song hummed through them both, keeping their hearts beating in unison as the throbbing wracked both of them, the song tying them into the night even more.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Holly prayed to the stars and the moon to take this girl with less pain, no pain if that was even possible. The girl writhed again as the hurt overcame her, the blonde woman becoming ridged with the transferred pain.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye in relief when the edges of the pool began to darken along with the shadows, crawling slowly and ominously across the pool. The light was sucked from its surface as the darkness that had been subsided at the edges creeped on.

The pain continued, and Holly could only imagine how much the girl in her arms was experiencing as her own anatomy changed. There had to be a lot to change to cause this much distress on the girl she could hear making incoherent sounds as the changing coursed through her.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

Holly noticed it eventually, the slow of Quinn's heartbeat. The change was slowing, starting to complete. But the teen's heartbeat stopped abruptly, blood gushing from her mouth, her eyes glazed over either form the haziness of the spell the Latina had cast or just the result of the change.

The adult breathed heavily, terrified something had gone wrong. Blood trickled out of the girl's mouth, falling down her cheek. The stars and moon reflected in it, taunting Holly.

The pool flashed brilliantly with a piercing beam as the last light from it disappeared quickly, the light appearing in Quinn's eyes, the hazel replaced with a creamy white, milky color for a brief second before the hazel jumped back in. They were in total darkness now, even the light from the water gone. Only the stars stayed to witness as the moon hid itself behind clouds, bidding them goodnight.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Vivid images were engulfed in her mind and body all of a sudden, knowing that they weren't her own, but Quinn's. The blonde was alive, and fighting through the violent change. A single owl hooted, mocking the silence.

_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Quinn's mind was black. Nothing was there until the brunette that obsessed her thoughts recently showed up, smiling at her. The haziness encased the sides of her mind as she longingly gave attention to the thought of being with the starlet once again.

Slight differences within her body made her weary. Tiredness plagued her, Rachel's image lulling her into a more calm state. The insistent, deafening pain had gone, but her body still screamed.

And then she became aware of a separate heartbeat. Holly Holiday was actually there, holding Quinn, a worried look on her face as blonde hair cascaded down around the woman's face. The blue eyes were dull and somnolent, exhausted and worn out.

Ms. Holliday gave as big of a smile to her as she could make, Quinn noticing how distressed and sore the blonde woman was.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Holly watched as the blonde opened her eyes, landing on her. The hazel was bright, relishing new life unnoticed by the younger blonde's mind. Her body ached, and she couldn't begin to fathom though how the girl lying emotionless in her arms must feel.

She wouldn't be able to let Quinn return tonight. The blonde had obviously suffered quite a bit during the change, and sending her back to Brittany's or even her own home wouldn't have been a smart idea. Holly had to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing went wrong, that the teen didn't suddenly stop breathing again before the change could be thoroughly completed. The most of it had already been done, but Holly just needed to know that everything would be fine for the blonde.

And having had shared thoughts with Quinn, the older blonde was convinced she had feelings for the small brunette. Sending her back to a grief and worry-stricken Rachel Berry could be, and most-likely would be, disastrous. Holy shit, they had shared their first kiss tonight, Holly had been able to gather from the brief thought-filled mess. What if Quinn lost control? Hell, what if Rachel did so close to _her_ change?

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Holly made eye-contact with the blonde staring up at her. She had a whole lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay in the grass in her favorite substitute's arms, listening closely to each detail, accepting it and taking it in. A whole lot of crazy shit had gone on today, and she was just about ready to believe anything.<p>

"So, yes, Santana is a witch," Holly murmured quietly, tired.

"Wow… just really... wow."

"She cast a spell to help disorient you. I knew you would come tonight. Somehow I just did." Holly ran her hands through Quinn's silky blonde hair. "It made everything hazy, didn't it? It seemed to have worked," the blonde concluded.

The water swished a couple feet away. The glowing light had returned, sparkling its presence around them. The stars shone with a medium brightness, the moon still slumbering away, oblivious to anything.

"I-I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. And I'm so very sorry for the pain you went through. I took a portion of it from you, but you were still so miserable," the blonde sniffed, a tear landing on Quinn's chest. She didn't mention how she had experienced the blonde girl's thoughts, too.

"Ms. Holiday, don't be upset-"

"Shh, Quinn. Rest. We almost lost you tonight," she choked out. She could explain about Rachel Berry's situation another time.

"I'm fine," the younger blonde grumbled sleepily. "And Britt is a… a…,"

"Yeah. She's a shapeshifter. Now sleep, Quinn."

The blonde girl's eyes fluttered, slipping shut. She moaned, rolling over to press her cheek into the woman's leg. Holly yawned, starting to run her fingers through the silky hair again. She felt as if she needed to relax as much as the younger girl. She lay back against the grass, the blonde twitching in her sleep as she did so. Holly smiled to herself, glad the girl was okay and hadn't run off, exhaustion leaving them both motionless.

"Rest, my dear."

* * *

><p>"San, can you slow down please? You're walking real fast."<p>

Santana turned her head to see her girlfriend struggling through the undergrowth, hopping out of it. She strode over to take her hand and pull her close. "You okay, B?"

"Sure, Santi," the blonde smiled gleefully. Brittany stepped forward into the Latina's arms and kissed her soundly, lighting a fire inside Santana's stomach.

"Britt, not now. We," Santana gulped as her breath caught when she felt a tongue sliding up and down her neck. "We gotta find Ms. H."

The blonde huffed and continued walking. "Why would Quinn have come out here?"

"Ms. H said the pool or whatever has some sort of unexplainable attraction."

"Like magnets?"

"Err… well that's explainable, but yeah, sure, like magnets." Santana smiled at the blonde's adorableness.

They kept at a good pace for the next five minutes, clearing out of the woods and onto the edge of the moor of the hills.

"Woah, I've never been here before."

"Neither have I, B."

A figure came over the rise of the closest hill, hurrying towards them at a fast rate. Santana braced herself, stepping in front of her girlfriend. She relaxed for the most part though when she saw a disheveled familiar face come into view.

"Where's Q?" the Latina demanded, knowing something was out of place. Brittany frowned a foot behind her.

"She's gone! She just freaking left!" the older woman said exasperatedly.

"What? When? Where did she _leave_ to?" Santana's voice raised.

"How the hell should I know? I woke up and she was _gone_!"

"You _woke up_?" Santana rushed forward. "You were _asleep_?" she barked out, her voice shrill with fury.

"I'm sorry, Lopez, you go through some fucking painful shit, and see how tired you are after!" The blonde was a few inches taller, staring down with incensed eyes at the Latina. Santana stood her ground for a moment before backing down, turning towards Brittany and stepping a few steps back.

Brittany went rigid next to her suddenly. The blonde sniffed, the smell circling her mind. "Ms. Holiday!" Brittany pointed at her arm. "There's blood on you!"

"It's alright, Brittany. There was just a slight… complication," the woman sighed. She gave a quick glance to the dried blood on her arm from when Quinn had coughed it up, her arm having been close to her mouth at that second.

"Complication? What did you do to her?" Santana was fuming once again.

"I did nothing! It was during her change."

The teens' eyes widened. "Ohmygod," the blonde said quickly.

"What, did she almost die or something?" The Latina asked while practically shouting.

"Forget that!" Holly flung her arms around helplessly, "we've got to find Quinn."

"Honestly, is there a point? How the hell do you recommend we find her?"

Holly contemplated what the brunette Latina had mentioned, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "Alright," she said, more calm now that she had been able to think it over.

"Quinn will come back, you guys. She has something to come back to," the blonde piped up.

"And what exactly is that, B?" Santana questioned, turning to shoot a smile at her girlfriend.

"Family. You, me and Rach are family. _Ohana_," Brittany grinned, pecking her cheek.

"We sure are, B," the Latina's smile widened, her hand holding the blonde's lightly. "We're her home. And she'll come back to us." The brunette Cheerio gulped. "Eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>I was up extrememly late last night to bust my ass for you guys. Let's say I've had less than six hours sleep, and I forced myself to get up this early and finish the chapter. I love my readers very much, and didn't want you to have to wait any longer. :DDDDD<strong>

**And if any of you read the Vampire Diaries books, go check out an amazing fic by Cactus Luv called Awakening The Midnight. I don't even read the books (even though I want to) and this story has kept me wanting more. So check it out if you wish. ;)**

**Also, has anyone seen Sucker Punch? I watched it with Cactus Luv and Nami, and woah...**


	5. Asleep

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews and story alerts! This story will be rated T until we get into the more heavy stuff ;) and my small Brittana scene is for PrettyLittleGleeber. It was much needed. I wanted to post this last Sunday, but I got quite sicker over the weekend and was unable to finish it. I'm really devoted to this story, I even tried finishing it up on my iPod. **

**The song is "Asleep". I chose the version Emily Browning did for Sucker Punch, the original is by **  
><strong>The Smiths. Emily Browning's version seemed to just fit better for the scene. Enjoy!<strong> 

* * *

><p>All day Saturday, Rachel was blowing up Santana's phone with texts and calls concerning Quinn. If they'd found her yet, if they knew she was okay, were there any leads to where she might be.<p>

Rachel flopped down into her pillow and screamed with frustration when the Latina texted her back and told her to stop bothering her and that she would be the first they would notify if they found anything out. She was pissed, upset, and sad. The music filled each emotion she was feeling perfectly.

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand, alerting her out of her fantasy. It was Brittany.

_**Can you meet us at the school 2marow nite? S and I need you to come.**_

Rachel replied back slowly, her mind overcome with all the possibilities they might need her at the school the night before they would return back.

_**Why may I ask?**_

Her phone went off again a minute later.

_**San wont let me tell you. Just be there at 9.**_

Rachel growled, throwing her phone at the end of her bed. If they thought they were going to mess up her sleeping schedule, think again.

For the rest of the day, Rachel lay on her bed, staring up at the canopy of her bed. She wished Quinn was here. Desperately.

Sunday afternoon, Brittany woke, yawning contentedly. She opened one eye, looking at the smiling brown eyes staring back at her.

"Good afternoon, little duck," Santana mumbled dreamily.

"We slept in real late, didn't we San?"

"Well, we were up till four in the morning doing, um," Santana chuckled.

"Can't we do that everyday? I love doing you."

Santana barked out a laugh, pulling the blonde close against her body. "I love doing you, too, B." The Latina nuzzled her girlfriend's cheek, gently taking her earlobe in between her teeth.

Brittany pushed Santana onto her back, climbing on top of her. The blonde athlete grinded against her, igniting a loud, needy moan from the brunette. Santana grinded back, feeling the heat between her legs become hotter.

The taller blonde was sucking and kissing the Latina's neck, moving down to her collar bone and even lower to her breasts, where the fabric of her lime green bra brushed against Brittany's lower lip as she caressed the skin there.

Santana growled out her pleasure, holding onto the blonde wavy hair as her lips continued the assault. The second Brittany's arms reached around her to unclasp her bra, Santana's phone went off on the table beside her bed.

"Mother fucker!" she hissed, leaning up abruptly. She flipped her girlfriend over onto her back, pinning her against the soft sheets. "Stay," she threw out quickly before putting the phone to her ear. Not like Brittany was able to move anyway. Or that she would want to.

"Who is it, San?" Brittany murmured quietly.

"Fuck, Berry, if you don't stop calling I'm going to personally kick your ass, whether B likes it or not," Santana rumbled. The Latina cast an apologetic look to her girlfriend below.

_"Anything regarding Quinn?"_

"Hell, Rach, I _told _you if we heard anything we'd let you know! Now please, let me get back to business," Santana smiled at the last part, raising an eyebrow while looking at Brittany.

_"She must not be home if she hasn't come to get her stuff from Brittany's yet."_ She heard the starlet sniff from the other line. _"What did you tell Quinn's mother?"_ she continued.

"We told her that she was staying over another night and that she could borrow some of B's clothes for the meantime," Santana said, not as pissed.

_"And Quinn's vehicle? What are we going to do about that?"_ the diva pressed.

"Shit, can you just leave us alone for a while? I have to get back to something."

_"If that something is Brittany, your timing is poor. We need to be thinking about Quinn."_

The blonde took the phone from Santana, just as eager to hang up. "Q will be okay. There isn't anything we can do right now, Rach. I'm sorry," she murmured guiltily.

The Latina noticed how Brittany was feeling, knowing that all of them were just as worried about Quinn's whereabouts.

"Be at the back doors to the hallway by our lockers at nine. Goodbye, Berry," Santana chimed, hanging up finally, letting her phone drop to the floor beside her shoes.

Brittany's blue eyes were ablaze with excitement, her spirits having lifted. "Back to business?"

With a throaty growl, Santana descended on the blonde.

Rachel pulled her coat tighter to herself as a gust of wind ruffled her dark hair. She complained to herself as she trudged through the wet grass of the field across to the hallway where Brittany, Santana, and she had their lockers. Rachel watched as she saw the doors open and a tall girl come out, waving her in.

The brunette starlet hurried in, disturbed by the cold. "It freezing outside!"

"Yeah, sorry Rach. But you had to come," Brittany said perkily as she tugged Rachel along by her wrist.

Rachel huffed as she was dragged into one of the old Spanish teacher's rooms who had retired last year. The room had been used for clubs and teacher meetings, but not for classes quite yet. They had a good number of Spanish teachers already at the school, so she figured they wouldn't need any more for now.

But what she wasn't expecting was to be dropped into a chair in front of- what that _Ms. Holiday_?

"Hello, Rachel," the older blonde said, smiling.

"Ms. Holiday, what a surprise," Rachel grinned back through her bewilderment. Santana was off to her right, leaning against a cupboard, while Brittany slanted against the now locked door. Ms. Holiday kept looking at her. And smiling.

"Gets a move on with it, Ms. H," the Latina piped up.

"So, _Rachel_," Ms. Holiday dragged out, still smiling. Okay, she was sort of creeped out.

"Ms. Holiday," Rachel said flatly, annoyed that she was out this late on a Sunday.

"Oh, lighten up Miss Diva. It's about Quinn," Santana spit out, receiving a glare from the substitute teacher.

"Quinn?" Rachel slammed her palms against the desk harder than she had intended, eyes flashing to the blonde woman's. "Is she okay?" Panic edged through every corner of her voice.

"Um, well," Holly looked up at the ceiling. "That's what we don't know."

Rachel spazzed out, flinging herself out of the chair placed in front of the desk. Brittany's eyes got wide, but Santana rolled hers and strode forward to push the starlet back down.

"Sorry, Ms. Holiday, but I'm doing this my way before Berry here explodes." Brittany took Santana's place at the brunette's shoulders, the other girl walking around to stand next to the older blonde and lean over the desk, staring at Rachel. "Your girl's a vamp."

"Excuse me, Santana, _what _did you say?"

"Quinn is a _vampire_," Santana pronounced each word carefully, as if the diva were half death.

Rachel's mouth hung open, staring in disbelief, with nothing to say for once.

"Close your mouth before your jaw falls off and lands in that small amount of cleavage you have," Santana grumbled, wanting to speed this up.

"But-but, no, what are you talking about, Quinn isn't a-"

"Yes she is, Rachie." Brittany wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"She transformed Friday night," Holly interjected, standing up and making her way around the desk to sit on it across from the awestruck diva.

"Is that why she left?" was all Rachel was able to say.

"Yes."

"And how do you know any of this?"

"I've kept in touch with these two," she motioned to the two Cheerios.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do," the brunette tried to say in her most fierce voice. Santana smirked, but lost all expression when Holly kicked her lightly at the blonde's warning.

"Okay, but you can't get upset. I was there Friday night." The brunette raised her eyebrows in shock. "With Quinn. She was in my arms as she went through the change, and she almost died. Luckily, she was okay and fell asleep after I explained some things to her. But I woke up the next morning and she was gone."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You let her go?" she shrieked. "And you still have no clue two days later where she is?"

"Rachel, she's going to come back. Give her a while," Brittany murmured sympathetically.

"How do you know that?" Rachel practically screamed back.

"She loves you," Santana said simply.

The brunette only blinked. "I think I love her, too."

"Yeah, would make sense with all those weird images I got from Quinn during her transformation," Holly raised an eyebrow at her.

"I only kissed her," Rachel muttered, averting her eyes.

"Oh, you two were doing a lot more than kissing," Holly chuckled.

"Britts and I knew you two would hook up," Santana grinned.

"Yeah, totally," Brittany said, beaming at the short brunette.

Rachel moaned with her head in her hands. "So what? I'm not ashamed of my feelings for her. I still don't believe what you guys are telling me, but I'll have to see for myself, whenever Quinn _does_ come back."

In almost pitch blackness, the trees swayed ominously and their trunks creaked, slashing through the quiet of the night every once in a while. It was cold, and the brittleness of the night air made the girl hug herself tighter.

Quinn tried blocking the gusts of wind from reaching her by curling up in a small dip in the ground beneath a maple tree. Its perfume wreathed around her, calming her a little bit at the familiar tang.

Her body ached somewhat. She needed to sleep, but panic pierced through at every which angle of questions like _what had happened to her life_?

She was ashamed to return back home, wherever home was. She had sped off for the hills and reached the bottom on the other side the next morning when dawn broke the scenery. Holly had been supportive, but had also somehow caused this. She was convinced of it. Why would _she _have been turned into this… this… _monster_? Why had Quinn come there as if it had been by calling? The pool and it's amazing starry lights had befriended her, then stabbed her in the back when the pain had hit her.

The most important thing right now though was sleep. If she didn't try to get some, she'd freak out even more over the simplest things.

She lay back and crossed her arms, trying to get warmer as she began to sing quietly to herself, hoping it was Rachel's voice instead of hers.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep  
>I'm tired and I…<br>I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_  
><em>And then leave me alone<em>  
><em>Don't try to wake me in the morning<em>  
><em>'Cause I will be gone<em>

_Don't feel bad for me_  
><em>I want you to know<em>  
><em>Deep in the cell of my heart<em>  
><em>I will feel so glad to go<em>

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_  
><em>I don't want to wake up<em>  
><em>On my own anymore<em>

_Sing to me, sing to me_  
><em>I don't want to wake up<em>  
><em>On my own anymore<em>

_Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go<em>

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_  
><em>There is another world<em>  
><em>There is a better world<em>  
><em>Well, there must be<em>  
><em>There must be<em>

_There is another world_  
><em>There is a better world<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN by the author, Ezzy's, friend: hey it's Ashlee! i'm listening to Cody Simpson, he makes me happy :D i went dancing in the rain yesterday at school and got soaked. It was fun though. it rained for like 5 minutes and i was upset when it stopped because i had to go the rest of lunch all wet and cold. Halloween's in 23 more days! i'm so happy! halloween is like my favorite holiday its awesome you get candy from random people without paying for anything. its amazing! Anywho i have to go all you awesome people who are actully reading all of this pointless rambling of mine. bye :D **

**Ezzy: -_-**

**Alrighty, so thanks for reading! Review! Please...it'll make me feel better :) And do you guys want a couple more filler chapters before Rachel's transformation? What would you like to see? Any suggestions would be honored. Maybe Rachel's home life? Or how Quinn is dealing with being a vampire? Let me know!**


	6. Last Friday Night TGIF

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm back. I wished to have had this up sooner, but Homecoming was this week! Sooo much fun. This chapter here is the longest I've ever written for this story. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, if the spacing seems screwed up, it's all FF's fault. It was being a bitch. :P The song is Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry, as the glee club had agreed on in Chapter 1. This was actually supposed to be chapter 2, but more ideas and songs kept brewing. And when you're done reading, leave me a review and tell me what you want to happen for the Halloween chapter, I'm thinking about explaining more stuff via Holly Holiday.**

* * *

><p>Brittany walked beside Santana, scanning the halls for the short diva. They had gone halfway through their school day so far, and nobody had seen Quinn yet. The blonde had also not come to school yesterday, too. Rachel was at her locker, throwing her books in angrily.<p>

"Rach, oh my gosh, don't hurt your books; they have feelings, too," Brittany said, stopping beside the brunette.

"Quinn hasn't attended any of her classes today," Rachel growled, slamming her locker.

"Woah, calm down short stack. Q's gonna come back when she can," Santana said quickly, maybe just a slightly bit scared of the diva's temper.

"And Ms. Holiday gets to sit on her lazy ass when this is all her fault she's missing!" she shrieked.

Santana was about to open her mouth to defend the sub, because it really wasn't all her fault, but Brittany said first, "Come and eat lunch with us," the blonde smiled. "You can share my vegan cookie with me."

"See how nice B's bein'?" Santana widened her eyes at Rachel. "You don't wanna make her sad," the Latina said in an innocent voice, but her eyes showed everything.

"Sure, why not," Rachel grumbled, starting to walk with them down the hall. "It's not like we could be in the choir room practicing for this Friday's assembly," she finished sarcastically. She turned to look at the room they had been in two night's before, glaring at it. If she could get her small hands around that substitute's throat she would-

"Rach! Here's some of my cookie!" Brittany's bubbly voice interrupted her violent thoughts. Half of an iced duck cookie was placed in her palm.

"Why thank you, Brittany." The brunette teen set the cookie aside for later, deciding to eat it after she finished her salad. But fifteen minutes later she had barely touched her it, so Santana nudged her.

"This has got ya majorly upset, ain't it?" the Latina asked, any tones of anger, annoyance, sarcasm, rudeness, and hatred gone. Just pure sympathy.

"What do you think?" Rachel said miserably, pushing the salad towards the Cheerio. Santana took a bite and spit it back out with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, at least eat the cookie, no wonder you weren't touchin' this, it's awful," Santana suggested as she complained loudly.

The brunette popped the broken cookie in her mouth, smiling a little. It _was_really good.

"Britt, did you make these yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm really getting into cooking," the blonde dancer mumbled around the salad that had once been Rachel's and then Santana's.

"Her cupcakes are amazing," Santana said as Mercedes and Finn walked up behind them.

"H-hi Rachel," the big dumb-ass muttered.

"Hello, Finn," she replied cooly, not having time for Finn's terrible flirtations.

"Cut it out, Finn," Mercedes rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip. "Mr. Schue wants us to stay later than usual so we can get the choreography down," she told them.

"Thank you, Mercedes for informing us ahead of time," Rachel gave a fake smile, too anxious to think about anything else but the blonde.

"Hey, do you know if Quinn is here today?" Tina had walked up and stopped by their table, her brow creased.

"If Quinn misses too much she might not be able to participate in the assembly."

"No, we haven't heard from her since the weekend," Rachel said a little more harshly than she intended. Tina and Mercedes noticed the disgruntled attitude of the usual, sometimes annoyingly, perky starlet and turned to leave. If only made her anger worse to see Finn still standing there, smiling and practically drooling like the village idiot.

"Well, er, call her and see if she's okay, I guess," Mercedes awkwardly threw over her shoulder, catching sight of Finn in the process. She stalked back over to drag the oaf along with her in the direction of where they had been sitting with Kurt, Mike, and Sam.

"We should call Quinn's house and see what her mom says," Brittany announced, swallowing the last bite of salad.

"And if she isn't back, then what do we do? 'Oh, Ms. Fabray, your daughter has been missing since Friday night, we're sorry we didn't tell you, it's only because she's turning into a _vampire_!'" Rachel hissed the last part at them, bending closer down to the table so nobody could overhear.

"Point," Santana said, biting her lip in thought, an idea brewing.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Mr. Schuester called out, the bell's ringing having ended. "Brittany and Mike will run most of the choreography through a couple of times, then see how much you guys remember. Okay?"<p>

Brittany and Mike jumped forward, walking a couple feet and then turning around to face their classmates. Santana smiled at her girl as the blonde dancer grinned back, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Quinn's still gone?" Mr. Schue asked, looking back down at the roster and then back up, not seeing the blonde.

The students gave off a collective murmur, nodding.

"Well, let's get started," he said affirmatively.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, a good portion of the choreography had been gone over, and they were all feeling more confident about the dance. Solos were given out, the theme of their outfits decided, and the length of the number. Rachel was preferably tired, her mind exhausted, too. She hadn't requested a solo, she was <em>that<em>messed up, as Santana had put it.

The fiery Latina had left in a hurry, Rachel having watched her kiss Brittany before smiling at her and leaving quickly. Brittany stood beside the diva, waiting for her to gather up her books in her arms, only shrugging when Rachel gave her a questioning glance.

* * *

><p>The blinds were drawn, only tiny slits of light coming into the room. Quinn lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. All she felt was Rachel, in her mind, heart, body, soul, <em>everywhere<em>. But the vampire lay by herself.

She had returned home the night before, telling her mother she had been studying for her life at Brittany's this whole time and had come down with a nasty cold soon after, not that she had been off in the hills and forest trying to figure herself out. She had realized this morning that even though she craved to taste rabbit blood again, food was still satisfying, luckily.

The knock at her door made her want to hide under the blankets deeper, but she poked her head out and said icily, "Come in."

Her mother slipped in, closing the door behind her. "You have a visitor," her mother said meekly, having been snapped at multiple times by the younger blonde since her arrival home. Quinn knew her mom would push it to the back of her head, excusing it as her daughter just not feeling all too well.

"Who is it?" Quinn demanded. But before the blonde could finish her sentence, her mother left and in came the smiling Latina. "Go away, Santana," she grumbled, retreating back under the covers.

"Hey, Q," the brunette began, "I'm so glad to see you're back." Her voice was calm and kind.

"Why would you care?" Quinn spat out from under the covers.

Santana came to sit on the bed beside the form under the blankets. "You're my friend, Quinn. We've known each other forever. Why would I _not _care?"

"Just leave, Santana. I don't want to see anyone right at the moment."

Santana sighed loudly. "Quinn, we know what's up."

The voice that came from the blonde now was not hurtful, mean, rude, or biting. Just pure scared. "W-what? You do?"

"Yes. And it will be fine. We can help you."

"Who's we?" The blonde's voice cracked.

"Me, Britt, Ms. Holiday. And Rach knows, too." The Latina reached out to put her hand reassuringly on the blonde's hip, and was alerted with the shaking of the blonde's body, fully aware that she was crying violently when she heard the wracked sobs.

Santana started to pull back the covers, but Quinn quickly pulled them back. "I don't want you to see me," she heard in a break of the crying. The sobs continued uncontrollably.

"Aw, Quinn," Santana murmured. She stood up and lifted the covers, crawling under. She wiped the tears off of the blonde girl's face, and pulled her closer, feeling the blonde as she trembled. They stayed like that for a few minutes while the girl expelled her emotions, weary and tired, yet relieved when she was done.

"Santana," Quinn sighed shakily. "I want to come back tomorrow, but I don't know if I can."

"You can come back when you're ready," The Latina reassured her, running her hands through her hair, but stopping abruptly to smell it. "Quinn! When was the last time you showered?"

"Friday morning."

"Alright, you take a shower as soon as I leave. And-"

"I'm coming back," the blonde piped up. She had thrown the covers back so she could sit up, holding hands with the Latina. "I need to see Rachel. I just need to see her face."

Santana could see a number of emotions in the blonde's intensified hazel eyes, but the biggest one was love. "You're so gay for her," the brunette laughed lightly. She watched as the blonde tried to hide something of a smile as she brought up the covers to hide her face.

* * *

><p>Brittany jumped out of her seat so excitedly she almost knocked Finn over and gripped Quinn tightly in her arms. "QUINN!"<p>

The shorter blonde smiled a little, looking up at the bubbly blonde dancer. "Hey," she murmured.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you okay?" The blonde's eyes filled with worry and concern.

"I'll be fine," she reassured her. Her hazel eyes looked everywhere for the diva, but only saw Finn, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina in the room so far. Quinn had had to make up a few tests so she had been gone at lunch and not able to find Rachel. Santana had convinced her to come to school today, and the more she had thought of being able to see Rachel, the better she felt. But she had to stay away from her for the diva's own good.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, all of a sudden breathless.

"Here!" She spun around quickly to see the Latina striding into the room, face flushed from walking so rapidly over to the choir room. Rachel was in tow, being led by Santana, looking anxiously around the room for her interest.

When Rachel's eyes met Quinn's scared hazel ones, she stopped walking abruptly, Santana tugging on her so they could move towards Quinn and Brittany. The diva gulped before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and walking forward briskly.

"Quinn," Rachel said hopefully, staring at the blonde who did not meet her eyes.

"Rach," Quinn replied solemnly, still averting her eyes.

"Welcome back," Rachel smiled.

"Mhmm," Quinn murmured, turning around to go and sit by herself.

Rachel wondered why the blonde looked so depressed. She was back with her friends, and seemed to be okay. Her heart broke into a million pieces to see the despondent girl all alone.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't just alone, sitting by herself in the choir room, but alone in her heart too. But she had chosen to be that way to protect the thing she loved most. Her diva slumped in her chair, flanked by Brittany and Santana. Every once in a while, she could see out of the corner of her eye when either of them would turn around in their chairs to look back at her, but Quinn stared off in a separate direction.<p>

She picked up the choreography quickly, and Mr. Schue invited for her to join them in the performance for the assembly the next day. Quinn thought why not, and was standing beside Kurt and Mercedes as they talked over the costumes, which were to be like sexy catholic school girl outfits and nice blazers for the guys, since all the solos were given to girls this time. Well, besides Kurt.

The blonde girl watched with unbearable longing at the diva, who's dancing made her almost quiver in her seat, the grinding the diva did against Brittany sending her insane. Quinn was awestruck at the way Rachel fluidly moved her body, her eyes staying a little bit too long on the girl's butt.

Santana walking past blocked her view, and when she looked up to see who had, the Latina's eyes were filled with humor. Quinn sneered at Santana before folding her arms and turning in her seat.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood back up, winded from all the grinding she and Brittany were doing.<p>

"Is this really necessary, Britt?" The diva asked, confused.

"Yep, you need to learn how to dance inapropro the right way," Brittany said, dragging herself down Rachel and back up again.

"Won't Santana be a little, um… hesitant about this? With you and me doing all this grinding up against each other?"

"Nope, Santi trusts me. And she knows you love Q anyway," Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

Rachel's heart started pounding with alertness when she saw the Latina come into view. She wasn't exactly headed in their direction but she _would_ be heading past them. She did _not_want Santana to go all Lima Heights on her. But when the other brunette walked past, she wasn't looking at them, but at Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt's little huddle, a smirk on her face as she looked back ahead as she continued across the room. Rachel leaned over to catch a glance of Quinn turning in her chair to face the other direction.

The brunette girl quickly glanced at the hem of the blonde's short dress, hoping to catch a glimpse of more thigh or possible underwear. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts about Quinn, but wasn't able to punish herself too hard when she saw polka-dotted fabric as the blonde vampire got up and went over to Tina, completely and utterly leaving Rachel speechless and just as dance-less.

* * *

><p>The next day was the assembly. All the glee kids were hopping around, practicing their moves, shouting excitedly, and grinning like mad, all except Quinn and Rachel, who of course, tried to play it off to their classmates and act as bubbly as possible for a new vampire and a heartbroken girl.<p>

They were allowed by their teachers to spend the period before lunch to practice, Mr. Schue wanting to impress the freshmen for the welcome back assembly. Then there was lunch, and various glee clubbers brought their food from the cafeteria to finish preparations while they ate.

The guys were adjusting their blazers as the girls rushed around the room, fixing each other's hair and makeup. Santana stood by Quinn, waiting impatiently for the others to hurry up. Brittany was going over the dance moves with Rachel and Puck just to be sure, and then made her way over to them.

"I'm seriously not waiting for this shit," Santana said, tapping her foot, which Brittany knew was out of nervousness. Quinn held an emotionless expression as the Latina complained, Rachel standing wearily over by Puck and Lauren as she watched the three.

"Okay, everybody out!" Mr. Schuester walked in, signaling for them to leave. Brittany walked happily next to her girlfriend, strutting down the hall past scurrying students heading for the auditorium. New Directions made the kids part in the hall, for once looking extremely fierce and sexy in their finally approved outfits.

The guys were fresh and prim, hair slicked back, smiling and winking at other girls as they walked, but the girls really stole the show, bringing up the back, hips swaying as they walked in their Brittany Spears-esque plaid black and white catholic school girl skirts, pink and green blouses buttoned low to reveal skimpy silver bras. Knee highs accompanied simple black shinny heels, the click of them sounding throughout the hallway as they moved. Makeup for them was heavy, black eyeliner and bright lipstick, glitter blushing their cheeks and chest. Rachel's hair was in a pony tail, the same for Brittany and Santana too, and swayed smoothly as she walked, power filling her insides at the expected performance. Quinn's had a nice messy quality to it, her short hair bouncing lightly as she strode.

Backstage, the kids listened anxiously as Principal Figgins droned on about the new school year. Soon enough, they were announced throughout the gym, and they confidently walked out onto the stage. Lights dimmed, and as they did, Rachel and Quinn both risked a glance at each other from their positions parallel to each other. Sincerity poured from it, their thoughts finally running loose right in front of them. The look of sadness could all too well be seen on Quinn's face, and when Rachel gave the blonde a small smile, she was ultimately surprised to receive something of almost a smile back. It was progress.

The music started, going on for a few seconds before Santana jumped out from their formation, belting out loud and clear.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<em>

Kurt skipped forward, quickly coming in right on cue.

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn  
><em>

All of the glee club joined in, dancing and singing cheerfully.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again <em>

Mercedes strode to center stage, Kurt winking at her approvingly as the big girl made her stake.

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

Kurt again took up the same lines, looking proud and smiling merrily as he came up beside his best friend.

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn_

Once again, New Directions joined in with their soloists, bringing a full-forced powerful, threatening, energy-filled performance.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

Santana ran forward to join Kurt and Mercedes, all three motioning for the crowd to join in on the chanting before running back to their spots and resuming.

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

Rachel looked over to see Quinn having a ball, the blonde smiling back widely, continuing her dancing and as both smiled on. Brittany came up suddenly and started grinding back to back with Rachel, Quinn beaming brightly at her friends as she continued her steps.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again <em>

Cheering erupted from the crowd, kids standing and screeching as loud as possible, the glee club members grinning wildly and waving at their audience. Somehow, the student body always enjoyed their performances, but ended up hating them again the same day. So they learned to enjoy it as it came.

They rushed backstage when Principal Figgins came back on, slightly stunned, but clapping like a fool as they quickly dispersed.

They howled with triumph, high off of the adrenaline of performing, all running back to the choir room.

"Quinn!" Rachel jogged toward Quinn, for a moment not remembering their conflict. Her eyes were wide with happiness, but when she met Quinn's, she was met with an expressionless face, just as before. Rachel's heart plummeted, leaving her in the dark, hazel eyes standing out against the black curtain in front of her.

Even though the blonde's face revealed nothing, her mind was a mess, just pure chaos. Quinn wanted to do last Friday night all over again. The tickling, the movie, the sugar high, "strip poker", the things that went on under the blankets, the impromptu singing, leap frog, and the kiss that sent Quinn over the edge. She had kissed a girl and definitely liked it and would do it all again.

"Qui-" the diva's voice started off worried, but rose to a shriek as Santana smacked her ass as she passed, causing the brunette to jump forward, throwing a protest over her shoulder at the fiery Latina.

Rachel was pulled up against Quinn, her lips connecting with the blonde's in a fury of passion. They were pressed fully up against one another, Quinn putting everything she had into the kiss. Rachel's hands snaked into her mussed hair, pulling Quinn deeper in. The blonde happily obliged, an arm wrapping around the brunette's waist, both of them tightly pushed together. Sparks flew when Quinn's tongue seeped into the diva's mouth, a small moan coming from Rachel as she let her tongue intertwine with the blonde's. They had to lean back, gasping for breath as they searched each other's eyes, looking for something, anything.

"My house tonight?" Quinn begged breathlessly. She would do it all again this Friday night.

Now _this_, this was progress.

Rachel only nodded, leaning back in for another heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>ReViEw! :0<strong>


	7. Keep Your Head Up

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the really long wait, I've been having major family issues. This isn't a Halloween chapter, I'm again deeply sorry. Takes place the night after Quinn and Rachel got back together after the assembly. **

* * *

><p>"See, Britts? They're going at it," Santana smirked, walking up to stand by her girlfriend.<p>

"Going at what, Santi?" The confused blonde turned to the Latina.

Santana turned her towards where their friends were kissing passionately, Rachel pushing Quinn up against the black curtain. "_See_?"

"Oh, that's so great!" Brittany jumped about enthusiastically. "Ah! I'm so happy for them!"

"Shh, Britt, we don't wanna break up their love fest. C'mon, let's go back to the choir room." The two walked close to each other, pinkies interlocked.

* * *

><p>In the choir room the kids were bustling around, cheering and bouncing excitedly. Rachel and Quinn's cheeks were both covered in blush, but they tried their hardest to join in the celebration without letting their hands roam all over one another.<p>

Mr. Schuester praised them, encouraging them to bring their best to the next class on Monday. Bidding them a good afternoon, Quinn ran up and hugged the brunette quickly from behind.

"You're still coming, right?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, Quinn. I wouldn't dare miss the opportunity." The diva's eyes were filled with love and appreciation.

"How about eight?" Quinn wondered, kissing Rachel's temple when she made sure no one was watching. The starlet giggled, ducking her head as the blonde gave her one last smile before disappearing out of the room to go find Brittany and Santana who had already left.

She found them lounging outside in the parking lot, leaning on Santana's car. They smiled immensely when they saw her walking over, a smile also crossing the blonde's lips because she knew that they knew.

"I'm so happy," Quinn blushed, coming to a stop beside them.

"And we're happy for _you_!" Brittany squealed.

"I'm in heaven," the gleeful blonde giggled lightly, tilting her head back and smiling.

"Damn, Q, I haven't seen you this happy since… well, before your father… you know," the Latina finished awkwardly.

Brittany watched Quinn's expression change immediately, the smile disappearing in a flash. The blonde girl's eyes clouded over with an internal pain, one only that her three best friends knew of.

"I'm going to go," Quinn swallowed, quickly turning away and keeping a brisk pace all the way home.

* * *

><p>Quinn's jaw dropped when she walked through her front door, but she quickly shut it and put up her wall of defense.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

"Quinn! Do not speak to your father like that," her mother said sternly.

Quinn's father, Russell, sat at the counter contentedly with his old coffee mug half-filled in front of him. Her mother, Judy, stood on the other side of the counter opposite him, leaning over, now giving her a slight glare.

"My Quinnie." Her father's sweet voice made her purely sick to her stomach, wanting to hurl right on the spot.

Quinn huffed, walking straight for the staircase. Her father stood up and came closer, but she bounded up the stairs with her bag before he could advance any further. She stood at the top, staring with contempt down at her father.

"Rachel's coming over later," she practically growled. She spun on her heels, stomping to her room.

* * *

><p>The blonde glared at her wall, just glaring at nothing unparticular, except the awful image of her father in her head. The only thing that brought her out of her trance of anger was the annoying beeping of her phone.<p>

_**Have **__**fuuun **__**tonite **__**;D**_

Quinn sighed at the text from Brittany, only then gasping when she realized the time; Rachel would be at her house in less than half an hour.

She jumped into the shower, completing it in record time, running out and throwing on a flowy pale purple top and jeans. Her short hair would dry quickly, but it wouldn't be dry in time for Rachel's arrival, so she bent over and shook her hair out, flipping back up in the mirror to reveal a well-volumized flourish of short hair.

The doorbell rang when she had just barely finished with her eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Her spirits lifted and she bounced to her bedroom door, flinging it open and grinning wildly as she landed heavily on every other stair.

Rachel stood smiling bashfully in a light blue sweat coat under the porch light. Quinn's breath was taken away momentarily as she took in the girl before her and the simplicity of her beauty, until her father appeared beside her. Her inside clenched, willing him to go away and never come back. She trusted her body this time to not start shaking, and instead looked to a confused diva.

Rachel's expression was strange; Quinn couldn't tell if the girl was upset or angry or just plain scared. But the expression changed swiftly, Rachel giving Russell one of her award-winning Berry smiles.

"Good evening, Mr. Fabray," Rachel said neutrally, leaning past him a little to give a small wave to her mother, saying "Good evening to you, too, Mrs. Fabray."

"Come on," Quinn mumbled, jerking her a little more roughly than she had intended, striding past Russell and into the kitchen. An array of fruit and a couple bags of mixed nuts lay awkwardly on the counter, not seeming to belong there. She glared at the label on the nuts from the supermarket a couple hours away, where her father had been so contently residing. "Hungry?" the blonde asked, turning away to rummage through the fridge. She wasn't able to hear anything Rachel might have said due to the pounding in her ears, so she grabbed a couple apples and a bag of baby carrots before striding out of the kitchen past her befuddled mother with the brunette girl in-toe. Quinn gave Russell a defiant stare with all she could muster before climbing the stairs to the second level.

When the door shut soundly, Rachel hurried to Quinn's side on the bed where the blonde had plopped herself down, expressionless, having thrown the food near the top of the bed.

"Quinn!" Rachel's voice was on the edge of panic. "Why is he here?"

Quinn didn't answer immediately, just reached out for the small, delicate hand of the starlet's. The brunette watched worried and intent as she waited for the girl she loved to speak.

"I don't know, but I bet I can guess why," Quinn swallowed, voice hard with cruelty and pain.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel's voice trailed off, staring down at her hand in the pale blonde's. She brought her free hand up to rub against the girl's cheek, the brunette girl feeling Quinn push back slightly against it, eyes closing, willing to hold back the tears. Those beautiful lips trembled, the diva's heart anchoring in the pit of her stomach at the sight.

"I want him dead," Quinn choked out, brushing away a tear as soon as she realized she was crying, trying to hide it from the other girl, but it was useless. Rachel wanted to cry herself, but what she did do was lean in to gently lay her lips on the corner of the blonde's mouth, feeling the quivering of the blonde.

That one simple kiss seemed to calm down Quinn a bit, finally being able to open her eyes and look into the concerned brown ones. But her vision soon blurred with tears, and the blonde collapsed against the smaller girl. Rachel held Quinn tightly as her body was wracked with sobs, the former Cheerio gasping for breath every couple of moments.

All that passed through her mind were flashes of the past.

Cowering in fear by the stairs when she was little as he raged above her.

Screaming with fear as a young adolescent as she would run for her mother, hoping she would save her from his wrath.

Just having turned thirteen earlier in the month, trembling in her desk chair as he got in her face and yelled with fury.

The bruise he had left below her collar bone when he had poked her very hard to get his point across.

The moment in time that stuck with her the strongest thought was the time she had sighed because of her mom having to ask her to do the dishes, her father hurtling around the corner of the hallway and throwing her against the wall, Quinn having slammed painfully into it with a thud.

"_What are you complaining about? Did you just sigh?" Russell's eyes blazed with unrequited anger._

_"I'm not denying it," Quinn said steadily._

_Their eyes were locked, both not blinking as they stared directly at the other. Something though set her father off, and he grabbed her by her head, his hands clamping tightly over her ears, sending shots of pain through her head as she was forced down, all the while him yelling for her to get on the ground._

_Once her back slammed against the carpeted floor, not softening her fall in any way, he screamed for her not to move. He stood breathing heavily above her as she trembled curled up in a ball, staring with fear into his eyes now, too afraid to look away. _

_"Now," he said more calmly, "what do you need to do?"_

_Quinn just shook on the floor, having a panic attack. She was too scared to utter a peep._

_"What are you going to do?" he yelled quite loudly, causing Quinn to shut her eyes as tight as possible and shake violently._

_He seemed to give up on her, turning to walk away, leaving her on the floor. Quinn hurriedly got up and ran to her room, locking the door with shaky fingers. _

"Quinn, shh, it's okay, I'm here with you, forget those memories, come back here with me."

She fought with the past as she heard the voice of an angel calling her back. Opening her eyes wearily, she sniffed. The most beautiful face looked back at her, an oasis in a desert.

"Quinn," Rachel softly murmured, rubbing the girl's arms to warm her, even though the shaking hadn't been from the cold.

"Sing, please Rachel." The voice was so delicate; it floated to the starlet's ears on a billow of hurt.

"Sing what?" she asked carefully.

"Anything, just please, sing." There was a small tone of desperation in her voice.

"Okay, I will. Um…," Rachel looked down into the depths of hurt and pulled something out of there that she knew would bring the blonde some serenity.

_The glow that the sun gives  
>Right around sunset<br>Helps me realize  
>This is just a journey<br>Drop your worries  
>You are gonna turn out fine<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>You gotta keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>I know it's hard, know it's hard<em>  
><em>To remember sometimes<em>  
><em>But you gotta keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>

Quinn remembered easily one of the songs that had played on Rachel's iPod before they had ended up kissing thirty minutes later. They had looked at each other, smiled, blushed, and had continued to sing along to the upbeat song.

Rachel watched Quinn's eyes light up slightly at the memory, and the diva self-consciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, continuing to sing, giving Quinn reason to smile.

_Only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again<br>It's a circle, circling  
>Around again, it comes around again<br>I say only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again<br>It's a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>You gotta keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>I know it's hard, know it's hard<em>  
><em>To remember sometimes<em>  
><em>But you gotta keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>

_Keep your head up, oh_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>Keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>  
><em>Keep your head up, oh<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>

_I said ohhhh_

_No, no, no, no_

Rachel rocked back and forth, supporting the dead weight of the blonde as the sobs had quieted, coming to an altogether stop as Quinn had fallen asleep.

She scooted backwards, pushing the food over to lie the blonde's head down on one of the pillows, Rachel situating a pillow behind her back so she could watch the now-steady rise and fall of the girl's chest, reassuring herself that Quinn was now in the happier land of sleep.

The brunette girl ran her hands through soft blonde locks. "Keep your head up, baby." Kissing the girl's forehead, she flicked off the bedside lamp and curled up beside her companion.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! It'll make me happeh :D<strong>


	8. Give In To Me

**A/N: Hey all my fabulous readers! Extremely sorry the update took so long, there were more family issues, but I think everything should be fine now. ;D The holiday season is totally my favorite time of the year! I'm so happy and joyous around now it's kinda silly. **

**Name of the song from the last chapter was "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. Brightens my day :) Song from _this _chapter though is "Give In To Me" by Faith Hill. You most likely heard it in Country Strong if you saw the movie, performed by Chiles and Beau. (Leighton Meester and Garett Hedlund). **

**I know there are issues with the spacing of the song. Fanfiction hates me, remember?**

**Hope you enjoy the blossoming relationship of Quinn and Rachel. On with the show! (well, fanfic...)**

* * *

><p>Moonlight filtered through the curtains, making Quinn blink several times to adjust her eyes to the otherwise dark room. Something off was that there was someone else in the room with her. It was so strange, having another person in her room, let alone lying on her bed caressing her sweetly, since she had closed herself from all but her friends the past few years of her life.<p>

She sat up slowly, as to not discourage the sweet girl beside her. The impact of all the emotions she had felt earlier came back in a rush and wave of eclipsed hurt; hurt that had been pushed aside while she had slept briefly.

A hand moved up and down her back, rubbing as if it could rub away all the pain. It didn't, but she admitted to herself that it did help in some ways. She turned slightly to give a faint smile to the brunette girl propped up on one of the pillows, Rachel eventually sitting up to be able to lean into Quinn's side.

It said everything yet nothing at all. Comfort was laced throughout their embrace, wielding hope and patience, and just plain reassuring.

Rachel's head rested on her shoulder, her fingers tracing the hem on one of the legs of Quinn's pants absentmindedly. Quinn sat still, smelling the wonderful perfume that the diva was wearing. It was faint, but with her heightened senses she could detect it.

She didn't bother her, or usher her to speak. It was so refreshing and nice to have someone not bugging her about her grades, the way she styled her hair, how she dressed, what music she listened to, or about her emotions most of all. With Rachel, everything was calm. Unhurried.

Quinn didn't know of how long they sat there together quietly, the blonde just brooding in her unhappiness. She couldn't help it if her father's abusive ways had plagued her mind way too many times and now were taking over like a virus that had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

A small grumble filled the room and Quinn jumped. She turned her head to look at Rachel who kept her eyes low, trying to hide a small smile.

"Here," she finally said, passing the bag of baby carrots to the brunette. Rachel smiled appreciatively before taking them from the blonde's hands. A couple minutes of the girl crunching in the silence and Quinn realized she was hungry too, so she reached her hand over to the bag that was in the girl's grasp. Quinn grabbed a few carrots and placed them in her palm, chewing slowly while thinking still.

"Are you… um… thirsty?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn was about to say that if she was thirsty she could run out into the hall and fill up a paper cup with water from the cooler, but then she realized what she was getting at.

"I'm fine. It's always there if I'm thinking about it; the sense that I need to drink. But I haven't had anything for a couple days, and I feel fine." She looked up into those beautiful brown depths that were so welcoming and caring. "Thanks for asking, Rach."

"I'm just worried for you, Quinn." She broke a carrot in half with her teeth and chewed for a moment before saying "I'm so sorry about your father and everything else that has to happen on top of it."

"Yeah, me too," Quinn sighed heavily. "I just wish I knew what was going to happen…with my father and then my whole new life of being a vampire." She still had trouble saying that word.

"Well, maybe Ms. Holiday will know something. She's got to, she helped Britt and Santana with their supernatural experiences. We can talk to them tomorrow and see if they can get a time when she could speak with us."

"You make it sound like she's a counselor and B and Santana are her naughty secretaries who screw each other when no one's looking," Quinn slightly chuckled.

Rachel was humming with laughter when their hands brushed against one another in the bag, sending a jolt of warmth through Quinn's arm. She let her fingers trail over the brunette's wrist and up her arm, her delicate fingers tracing an invisible intoxicating pattern across her tanned skin. When Rachel let out an animalistic growl, Quinn was taken aback. She pulled back her arm, placing her hand on the girl's warm cheek to caress it.

"Rachel, we can't get into anything heavy. I mean, I had no idea I made you feel _that_ way, but we still gotta talk about us." Quinn gave her a hopeful smile.

"I agree," the brunette sighed happily, content enough to be with the blonde. So what made you ever like me? I mean, when did you realize you liked me more than a friend? And when?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn's face.

She blushed immensely, and groaned with a slight chuckle trailing it. "Well," she started, quickly looking to Rachel and then looking away out of embarrassment. "I guess for the longest time I didn't know I had _those_ type of feelings for you. Santana would keep commenting on how I looked at you and the amount of affection I used when speaking about you, and a week before I started to feel different, because of the whole, um," Rachel nodded for her to continue, guessing she didn't like using _that_word, "I had like an epiphany or whatever. You were sitting alone in the choir room and you were so innocent, and so beautiful." Quinn was at a loss for words just trying to remember that day. "You're such a sweet and caring person when it comes down to it, Rach, and in a world of hurt and confusion, you were the only one I could truly and honestly count on."

Rachel's eyes were filled completely with love. Tears brimmed at the edges, the diva's voice coming out in a whisper. "That was so sweet, Quinn. Oh my God, how do I even…," Her voice trailed off and she just looked up at the blonde girl, shaking her head. She got on her knees and leaned her forearms on Quinn's shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. The moon shined as those lids belonging to those big brown eyes closed slowly, those wonderful full lips brushing her own for a moment before pressing harder, pouring love out from everywhere Rachel could emit it. Their tongues danced for a second before Rachel pulled away and placed her lips below Quinn's ear, sucking a tiny bit at the skin there before finishing with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

The whole time, Quinn had been in a marvelous daze. The moonlight had illuminated the starlet perfectly, making her look like a moon goddess. A halo of light wreathed around the lush brown hair, and swirled down around her body, shedding light on all her curves and contours.

"When did you fall for me?" Quinn stuttered, still waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

Rachel blinked a few times as she looked into the depths of Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes, examining the bands of color entwined within the small space. Her arms still rested on Quinn's shoulders, their eyes being level due to the fact she was on her knees before the miraculous girl she had fallen for oh, too easily. "The same day; the day I was sitting alone because I was waiting for you."

Quinn's eyes widened, but Rachel continued. "You had a fine blush to your cheeks that day; your hair was curled and luxuriant, splayed over your shoulders, and you had the cutest look on your face," Rachel finished with a giggle.

"That's because I was staring at _you_!" Quinn's voice was shrill with validation, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Makes sense," Rachel smirked.

"Oh, be quiet, you," Quinn said, tilting her head to the side to look at the mischievous expression on the brunette's face; it was the most adorable look ever.

Rachel pushed Quinn back, and before she knew it, her back was flat against the pillows and her breathing had accelerated. The girl above her bent down to leave kisses all along her jaw, humming a tune that the blonde wasn't able to recognize because of the burning between her legs. _This__is__too__soon!__Why__am__I__feeling__like__this?_

"Give in to me, Quinn," the diva mumbled through the lips placed at the corner of her jaw, wisps of dark brown hair tickling the blonde's collar bone, making her shiver.

"Rach, we shouldn't," Quinn began.

"The _song_, Q," the starlet stated, chuckling, having pulled back to get a chance to see the expression the girl was giving her, her face alight with disbelief.

_OH._

Maybe she had gotten a little too carried away with her feelings. And maybe she had also imagined the sexy scene in her head. _Wait_.

Nope, Rachel was still all over her.

"Sing with me, please Quinn?" the starlet asked, pouting with big, chocolate brown eyes. She had pulled back, and was holding both of Quinn's hands in hers expectantly.

"Sure," she gulped, clearing her throat.

Rachel was humming the beginning, and then started to sing, nuzzling the blonde's neck in between lines.

_I'm gonna wear you down  
>I'm gonna make you see<br>I'm gonna get to you  
>You're gonna give in to me<em>

Quinn began to sing, pressing her cheek against the brunette's.

_I'm gonna start a fire  
>You're gonna feel the heat<br>I'm gonna burn for you  
>You're gonna melt for me<em>

They sang together on the chorus, feeling the need for each other as their arms pulled one another tighter, to more securely grip onto the other's body and heart.

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give in to me<em>

The next part that Rachel sang, Quinn knew was meant exactly for her. The lyrics were so personal, and Quinn just watched as the gorgeous girl poured loved into each lyric, silently promising the blonde.

_You're gonna take my hand  
>Whisper the sweetest words<br>And if you're ever sad  
>I'll make you laugh<br>I'll chase the hurt_

Rachel knew the words that the blonde sang after her were painfully true, but they made the starlet's heart soar all the more.

_My heart is set on you  
>I don't want no one else<br>And if you don't want me  
>I guess I'll be all by myself<em>

The chorus came once more, and Rachel sat up as they did, Quinn soon following. The blonde caressed her soft skin, rubbing the back of her neck as they got quieter and quieter as the song neared its end.

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give in to me_

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_

_Until I'm under your skin_

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_

A simple kiss where lips touched and pressed gently meant everything to them as they collided. The moonlight poured in, dousing the bed in fantastic white light.

_Come on, come on_

_Give in to me_

The blonde decided then that she would give in to Rachel completely, and devote her emotions all to the brunette, because she knew that she would always be there for her.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn," Rachel was speaking to her, touching her soft locks. "Your father has done a lot of terrible things."

The blonde nodded, staring out the window. "When I found out he had cheated on my mother, I was so angry. He had hurt her so badly. And now he's back, for who knows how long, and my mother might give in. Her heart has been damaged so greatly, and she thinks she'll be able to fix it if she gets back with my father." Quinn thought for a moment. "But to be honest, I haven't seen her that lively in an extremely long time. He makes her happy for some strange reason I've yet to see, and it sickens me, however if I have to put up with him for her sake, I will." Quinn finished, sighing.

Rachel scooted closer to the blonde, running the backs of her fingers down pale cheeks. "I love your mom, too, Quinn, but your father has _beaten_you. That's not healthy, and I can't bear to see you get hurt again. I remember those times you would come to school and be distant for a while, and then San, Britt, and I would have to get you back to being the normal you again." She wiped away a tear that rolled down from those beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm scared you might get damaged again, and this time," Rachel sniffed, watching as she interlaced her fingers with Quinn's, "the three of us won't be able to call you back," the brunette finished with finality.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's collar bone, Rachel then resting her head on Quinn's.

"I fear the same thing, Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you one of my readers, RUMad, for encouraging me to finish the chapter. Happy *Holly* Holidays to all! R&amp;R! <strong>


	9. She's So Lovely

**Alright. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! Mine involved a lot of tears and contempt. I'm glad to be able to give this to you guys though!**

**The song is "She's So Lovely" by Scouting for Girls. Very catchy. **

**It's quite a short chapter, although it's a flashback. Thank you again to BleachedBlondeDork for the idea of maybe giving some insight on their backstory. Hope this helps a little. :D**

* * *

><p>Quinn bustled down the hallway, having just received a text from her best friend.<p>

_**Hurry up, I miss you.**_

The blonde giggled at Rachel's impatience, continuing on through the crowded hallway. The bells had just rung as she slipped her phone away, having snuck out the door to meet her before the bell rang. How Rachel was always early to all of her classes, she had no idea.

Someone smacked her ass as she rushed through the hallway, turning quickly to throw back a retort at the bully, but she only smirked when she saw it was Santana, leaning up against Brittany's locker, waiting to walk her girlfriend to Glee, like she always did.

"Your girlfriend might think you're a mature lady, Santana Lopez, but I sure as hell don't," Quinn chuckled, hurrying on.

"A'ight, blondie, just run away with your sweet ass 'cause you knows Lopez is gonna do damage," the Latina yelled after her, smiling though as Quinn turned her back.

Quinn's phone went off again, probably from Rachel, _again. _Her ringtone went on forever as Quinn tried to reach across her body to her right pocket, binder in arms.

_I love the way she fills her clothes  
>She looks just like them girls in Vogue<br>I love the way she plays it cool  
>I think that she is beautiful<em>

_She's so lovely_  
><em>She's so lovely<em>  
><em>She's so lovely<em>  
><em>She's so lovely<em>

It took her quite a while, sashaying down the hallway, carrying a big, heavy binder, attempting to grab her phone from her jeans pocket. Finally!

_**Did Santana stall you? I'll kick her ass later. ;p**_

_**Ugh. Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt. **_

_**Q Fabray, I can handle her.**_

_**Okay, Rach, sure.**_

_**I'll just be listening to music while I WAIT FOR YOU TO GET HERE.**_

_**OMG RACH CALM DOWN. I'M IGNORING YOU NOW.**_

_**D:**_

Rachel angrily stuffed her phone in her bag, grumbling. She hadn't seen Quinn all day, and honestly missed the blonde a lot.

She put her iPod on shuffle, scrolling through pictures of everyday life. She and Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Santana, Brittany, Santana, Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, Brittany… Santana doing something inappropriate to Brittany! She deleted that one, knowing that the Latina must have made Q take it to gross her out when she would find it later.

The brunette hummed along energetically to the catchy tune, bouncing excitedly in her chair.

_I love the way she bites her lip,  
>I love the way she shakes them hips,<br>I love the way she makes me drool,  
>I think that she is beautiful<em>

_She's so lovely,_  
><em>She's so lovely,<em>  
><em>She's so lovely,<em>

_Well she's so lovely_

And holy shit, when Quinn came hurriedly around that corner, Rachel had a breakdown.

Quinn was biting her lip, cheeks red with blush.

Quinn's hips stopped swinging from side to side as she stopped walking and met Rachel's eyes.

Quinn made her mouth water.

She thought she was beautiful.

And oh, so fucking lovely.

Santana watched precariously when she walked in behind Quinn, Brittany in toe. The blonde was sharing some weird-ass glance with the hobbit. Weird…

"San!" Brittany plopped in her lap after sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

"Hmm?"

The blonde dancer whispered, "_Come see me, discreetly_."

Santana's eyes lit up. "_She said she's got a trick or two to teach me_," the brunette cheerleader whispered in a sultry sing-song voice. She grabbed her hand and they giggled off to the bathroom, the awkward looks their friends had been giving each other, forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, we'll return to basics. I already have it all planned out. What did you think of the Brittana bit at the end? Satisfying?<strong>

**And thank you to my amazing reviewers RUMad, smartblonde317, and BleachedBlondeDork. This chapter would _not _have gotten up so soon if it hadn't been for you guys. **

**R&R!**


	10. I'm Not Okay

**A/N: Hi! I would like to take a moment to say thank you to all my readers who are still following this story! I am VERY lucky to have such great readers. :D**

**The song for this chapter is "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. It truly is a wonderful song, look up the msic video, it's very funny and I'm sure you won't regret it. **

**Also, if you'd like to give me any ideas for the song for next chapter, I'd love to hear them. Considering maybe doing some Ellie Goulding, I don't really know yet. **

**Warning: for those of my friends who are not into inapropriate stuff...watch out. Brittany and Santana = sexy times. Kinda. For now. I'm taking it slow so I don't explode your guys' brains. YAY!**

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned, burrowing deeper into the warm body beside her, snuggling close. Quinn opened her eyes, staring at Rachel before grinning and kissing her forehead. The brunette girl giggled sleepily, grabbing Quinn's butt.<p>

Quinn hadn't expected it, so she jumped involuntarily. _Wow, Rachel was loose in the morning. _

She was pulled up against Rachel tighter, the brunette peppering kisses along her jaw. Quinn swooped in and captured her mouth, sliding her tongue against the roof of the diva's mouth after being granted entry. Rachel moaned, throwing back the covers and rolling out of bed.

Quinn followed, hugging her as Rachel stopped to open the curtains. The starlet leaned back into her, swaying in her arms.

"That's a great way to wake up, baby," Quinn muttered happily, still partially asleep.

"I agree full-heartedly," Rachel replied, turning to face her… girlfriend…?

"We should call San and B," Quinn groaned, dropping her head onto Rachel's shoulder, having remembered the previous night.

"Ms. Holiday has _got _to know something. Maybe it'll make life easier." Rachel ran her right hand through Quinn's hair. "For both of us," she smiled hopefully, causing the blonde to smile also when she looked up into those brown depths.

"Let's get this over with then," Quinn sighed, walking over to her nightstand and plucking her phone off it. She went through her contacts momentarily, deciding to call Brittany's phone incase their friends were doing something not that friends do.

"Bet they're being Ms. Holiday's naughty secretaries again?" Rachel smirked, leaning against the wall.

Quinn was shaking her head, a smile plastered across her face when the ringing stopped and she listened to indistinct panting in the background. Disturbed, Quinn immediately screeched "_Brittany!_"

"Huh?" the perky voice of their friend responded after a moment. She didn't sound quite all there.

"Brittany, either give the phone to Santana and put six feet between you two, or say goodbye and call us back when you're done," the blonde directed, exasperated.

There was a shuffling noise in the background, a heavy sigh, and a "What do you want, ass?"

"Well, good morning to you, too, Santana," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What do you _want_?" Santana's voice was coated with so much sexual tension she should get an award for not having slaughtered Quinn yet.

"Do you mind calling Ms. Holiday and see if there's a time we can meet? Rach and I want to speak to her," she finished, smiling at the short brunette.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not anything _urgente_, is it? Can it wait 'til later?" Santana had calmed down, suspecting something might be wrong with the blonde.

"Sure, as long as you don't forget," she answered.

"Hey, B wants to ask you something," Santana grumbled over the phone. "Put it on speaker for Berry to hear," Quinn last heard before being greeted by a lively Brittany.

"Hi, B, how are you?" she asked, smiling at their friend's bubbliness.

"Really great, Q," she responded. "Do you and Rachie want to go see a movie with us later? We miss you," she stopped, Quinn hearing Santana groaning a bit away, Quinn only being able to imagine the look on the Latina's face at not being able to have Brittany to herself all day. Rachel and Quinn giggled quietly.

"You want to go, Rachel?" The brunette nodded eagerly, Quinn's face covered in a huge smile at her enthusiasm. "Why not," she said back into the phone, still smiling. Quinn Fabray just couldn't stop smiling today.

They agreed on a time to meet at Brittany's, and after they hung up, Rachel strolled over to her, smirking.

"Rach, w-what are you doing?" Quinn asked, mystified with the sultry look in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently, trailing her fingernail down Quinn's front and stopping at the button of her jeans, the blonde having slept in them last night.

"Rachel!" She jumped back, hitting the wall. "Okay, I know I elicited some pretty intense stuff last Friday night, but…wait, what are you…," Quinn was befuddled with the brunette practically rolling on the floor, her face bright red, having once again gone into silent-laugh-mode. "You are _something_, Rachel Barbra Berry," she mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. Calm and collected Rachel Berry, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I _am _something," she was finally able to say. "I'm full of gayness for you," she beamed, rolling back and forth while squealing happily.

"I'm nonetheless honored, though how about breakfast?" She pulled the diva to her feet and pecked her on the cheek before striding out of her room with the brunette in tow.

Her parents weren't home from what it looked like, both of them at their separate jobs. Quinn eased herself into a better mood after making some tea for Rachel, and coffee for herself, cutting up some fruit for a fruit salad she and the starlet could enjoy.

"What do you think Mr. Schuester's next assignment may be?" Rachel asked, blowing on the steaming beverage before taking a tiny sip.

"No idea," Quinn replied, swiftly cutting a red apple. She finished, and moved on to a green one.

"I wish we could do duets again," Rachel said wishfully.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'd probably sing with Sam again." She smirked, hiding it with her back turned to the diva.

"Quinn Fabray! Are you messing with me?" she held incredulously.

She turned around to stick out her tongue at Rachel. The smaller girl folded her arms, scowling. "Of course I'll sing a duet with you," Quinn said, shaking her head. Rachel's face lightened immediately, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

After a healthy breakfast, Rachel bid Quinn goodbye so she could get home and get ready for their day out on the town. Quinn kissed her soundly at the door, the diva's breathing picking up. Rachel cupped her cheek, looking into hazel eyes wonderingly, and then pulling her into a tight hug before skipping off to her car.

* * *

><p>Santana wanted to scream as loud as possible when her phone started vibrating on her nightstand. <em>Hadn't she silenced the thing?<em>

Pulling her fingers out of Brittany and stretching the muscles in her fingers, she rolled off of the blonde, shooting her an apologetic look before grabbing the cell phone.

"It's Holly," she quickly said, checking the text message.

_**Just got off my plane to SF. Be back Friday.**_

"Hell no!" Santana fumbled through her contacts angrily, calling the older blonde.

"Santana? Did you get my text?" Holly asked from the other end.

"Yeah! I did! You dumbass, did you forget the fact that Rachel should be changing next weekend?" Anger poured from her words, cruelly gripping her girlfriend's insides as she lie next to her.

"Yes, I did, Ms. Lopez. I'm taking care of important business. This flight was last minute," she said calmly.

"And you're coming back Friday, the day of the full moon?"

"_Yes_, I'll be back before noon, stop worrying."

"Holly, what's so important that you had to leave right before Rach is to turn?" Santana waited for a response, exasperated.

"Um," she heard the blonde start to say. The line then went dead.

"The bitch hung up on me!" Santana shrieked, falling on Brittany.

The blonde massaged her back, rubbing the Latina's temples. "We better get going to the movie," the tall blonde murmured in her ear. "Rach and Q are here."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn stood confused at the door to Brittany's room, having heard a loud shriek from the Latina, slowly walking up and pushing the door open, glad to only see the blonde comforting the brunette.<p>

They watched Brittany say something in Santana's ear from where her head rested on the blonde's chest. Santana looked at the door to the room and took in their friends, groaning again, dropping her face into Brittany's cleavage.

"That tickles," Brittany giggled, stroking the dark hair. She eventually took her eyes off the Latina, and looked at Rachel and Quinn, smiling contentedly. "Hi, guys."

"Hello Brittany," Rachel grinned, "and a very sexually frustrated Santana."

""I'ma kill you later, Berry."

"I'd like to see that," Quinn interjected, stepping protectively in front of the brunette, glaring at the still Latina, somewhat playfully.

"San, c'mon, we don't wanna be late," the tall blonde said sweetly yet impatiently. Santana only dug her face into the blonde's chest deeper. Brittany started giggling uncontrollably, and that's when Quinn and Rachel shared a look and knew they would have to step in.

Grabbing the brunette's feet, the smaller brunette tugged as hard as she could on them, dragging Santana down Brittany. It only elicited a moan from Santana; the Latina enjoying the feeling of her body against her girlfriend's a little too much in front of their friends. Quinn let out an exasperated sigh, gripping the Latina's hips, pulling, and dropping her on the floor. Santana glared at her with a look that could kill. Rachel ushered Brittany out of the room, wanting to stop the Latina from clinging to her girlfriend anymore until they at least got out the door. Quinn followed momentarily, scared of the disheveled girl staring up at her from the floor, an expression that could match the evilness's of the devil on her face.

* * *

><p>Once in the car, Quinn driving, Rachel next to her in the passenger seat, Brittany behind her, and Santana in the seat behind Quinn, things started to happen again.<p>

Quinn was turning off of Brittany's street, remembering the encounter with the duck a week ago, when she started to hear indiscreet moaning from the backseat. She slammed on the breaks, red-faced, when she glanced over her shoulder into the back of the car. Brittany's hand was in Santana's jeans, the Latina's head thrown back until the car jolted to a stop.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! What are you doing _in my car_?"

"Quinn," she whined guiltily, pulling her hand out of the girl's pants. "Santana's so miserable. She did a spell this morning that was supposed to kinda like, turn me on more, but she did it wrong and accidentally put it on herself. And San was already really hot for me before she did the spell, and now, well," her voice trailed off, looking at the frowning Latina.

"I'm sorry Santana," the other blonde began, "but I'm not having any of that in my car, especially with me in it. Or Rachel," she added, staring at the diva for a moment. "Rachel get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. Trade places with Brittany."

"But what if Santana tries to do something to me," Rachel asked, glancing at the Latina with a horrified expression.

"Okay then, switch places with Santana, she can ride up here with me where I'll be able to keep an eye on her."

"That'll be your biggest mistake," Santana grumbled, throwing open the door and dropping herself in next to the annoyed blonde after having walked around the car.

Rachel hugged Quinn form the seat behind her while they waited for the frustrated brunette to buckle her seat belt.

"Safety first," Rachel chimed.

"Oh, please," Santana scoffed and Quinn started the car again.

She turned on the radio to distract herself from the grumbling Latina. Pressing different buttons to change the stations, she stopped when she heard a familiar song start to play, and looked at Brittany through the rearview mirror, the blue-eyed blonde bouncing eagerly in her seat.

"Not again," Santana whined, covering her ears.

Quinn blasted the radio while looking in the mirror at a perplexed Rachel. "Britt and I love this song!" she screamed over the loud volume.

The two blondes started dancing in the car, looking like a freak show to other passersby.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say  
>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way<br>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took  
>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor<em>

_I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>I'm not okay  
>You wear me out<br>_  
><em>What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?<br>I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
>To be a joke and look, another line without a hook<br>I held you close as we both shook, for the last time take a good hard look!_

Rachel was elated in watching Quinn and Brittany expressively bouncing in the car, even though restricted by their seatbelts. She flashed a glance at Santana and noticed it had even distracted the fiery brunette from her disturbance. The short starlet joined in near the end of the song, trying to heighten the enthusiasm in the car more if that was even possible at this point.

_Forget about the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

_I'm okay  
>I'm okay!<br>I'm okay, now_

They reduced themselves to a whisper when the time came, and then went back into yelling the lyrics of the song. Santana sat there with a smirk on her face, enjoying her friends as they went crazy.

_But you really need to listen to me  
>Because I'm telling you the truth<br>I mean this, I'm okay!  
>Trust me<em>

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>

They were laughing extremely hard before they could even finish the song, and spent the last twenty seconds of it struggling with fits of laughter. What was left on their faces were true smiles of glee.

* * *

><p>After the movie, they briefly went to the mall, Santana dragging Brittany into a lingerie store, Rachel being intrigued by something in the window, and Quinn having to drag out the couple because they were talking dirty <em>quite <em>loudly, snatching the diva's hand and pulling her along and back to the car eventually.

They headed over to Breadstix for an early dinner.

Quinn and Rachel sat on one side of the booth, Santana and Brittany opposite them. Quinn and Rachel had gotten into a deep conversation over the _Titanic_ when their attention was drawn away from their conversation of the monstrous ship and over to Santana, whose face was buried in the tall blonde's breasts awkwardly.

"_San!_"

Quinn kicked her hard from under the table.

The Latina growled, looking at Brittany adoringly as she pulled away and sat back, shortly running her tongue along the line of her girl's cleavage before taking her right hand out from under the table and giving it a small shake before crossing her hands in front of her, smiling at Quinn endearingly.

"Oh, by the way, Ms. Holiday is out of town, she'll be back within the next week," Santana said cooly. Quinn raised her eyebrow, wondering where the calmness of her friend was coming from.

Rachel seemed to consider the same thing, offering "Maybe the spell is wearing off."

"_Very slowly_," Santana said painfully, glancing to her girlfriend at her right. "Doesn't help that B is totes hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head and giggling. Quinn seemed more hushed, just giving a small smirk and shaking her head a couple of times.

* * *

><p>The brunette stabbed at her salad, bringing a forkful up to Quinn's mouth, the blonde accepting it hungrily. There weren't many vegan options on the menu, so Rachel had started with a salad. A couple minutes later Quinn's food arrived, a steaming plate of tortellini being set down in front of the blonde. Rachel eyed the food precariously, and then Quinn. She shrugged, and stabbed a leaf of spinach.<p>

"I'm so glad I can still enjoy normal food," Quinn said after swallowing the first succulent bite.

A plate of chicken with spaghetti and marinara sauce was placed in front of Santana, a much bigger portion of spaghetti on a plate as big as her face set in front of Brittany, with meatballs galore. Out of the corner of Quinn's eye she watched as the diva's eyebrows knitted together, staring as Brittany stabbed a meatball and plopped the whole thing in her mouth, looking like an overly cute hamster.

"I have this overwhelming sensation for meat products," the brunette stated, Santana dropping her fork. Quinn stared in shock at the girl next to her in disbelief that she had thought against her veganism ways, but Santana and Brittany stared at her because a knot developed in their stomachs. They exchanged a quick, worried glance that their friends missed, knowing deep inside that this may turn into a big problem.

Instead of continuing to watch the food, Rachel put her attention back on her own and hurriedly stabbed at a slice of cucumber, missing a few times before stabbing through it and chomping down, her face red with embarrassment for have exposed her revelation.

"Hey, Britt," Santana nudged her girlfriend, "cu_cum_ber," she laughed loudly, getting a stern look from Quinn before the table exploded into a loud clamor, trying to silence their howling the best they could, finally doing so when an older waitress shot them a disapproving grimace from several feet away.

The four young women shared cheerful looks with each other, Quinn filling to the brink with happiness. Maybe they weren't all okay, but they were able to have a magnificent time whether it was crying during a romantic comedy or cracking jokes about cucumbers.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized something…..vegan werewolf….oh crap. How am I gonna do that?<strong>


	11. What The Hell

**A/N: Hi! Very sorry for such a long wait for an update. I've been depressed, sick, and almost lost both my cats, which are okay now, but it was a close call. Teddy Bear might have cancer, and hopefully with the shots he's received he'll stay acting like a frisky, loud cat again.**

**Okay, forget my sad life, let's move on with the chapter. It's just a filler because I'm going to start working on Rachel's transformation soon, which will most-likely end up being split in half by two chapters. As of now, Brittany and Santana still don't know about Quinn's dad being back and Holly is still in SF, just to bring you up to date. Song ideas would be appreciated. And any ideas on what Mr. Schue's next assignment should be?**

**May I mention that I had the best Valentine's Day ever? Faberry won best TV couple! I laugh and scream at the TV now whenever a Supernatural commercial comes on. We voted our hearts out and won fair and square, congrats guys, we did it! Thank you to Cactus Luv for taking a little time to vote :D I CAN'T wait for that interview.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>A nice, gentle breeze swayed through the courtyard, the brunette girl taking a long breath to inhale its sweetness and familiar, soothing scent. Her hands possessively curled around the blonde's hips as she leaned over her, nails digging in slightly on the Wednesday afternoon.<p>

Hell, they hadn't even been together for a week and Rachel wanted the blonde so badly it wasn't even funny. Her senses ran wild, being able to feel the light heartbeat of Quinn's as her front pressed up to her back.

The courtyard was brimming with liveliness from the teenagers swarming around during their lunch. Quinn sat eating quietly, content to just let any thoughts of her father slip and stuff her face while she felt her girlfriend behind her, and feeling her nails digging a bit deeper when she pressed back a little into her. Practically the whole school knew the two were together, and hadn't really taken much mind to it. They didn't bother to hide their means of affection, fully kissing each other in the choir room and looking the other girl over in plain sight.

Quinn wanted Rachel, too. A lot. She had to keep pushing back the urge to throw her down and deflower her. Even though she was pretty sure Rachel wouldn't mind, she didn't want to come across that she was so deprived right now. And how would they even…

Quinn ushered the question to the back of her head, trying her best to not think about it.

* * *

><p>Brittany poured the rest of the bag of chips into the massive bowl, grinning at the mound of Doritos. Santana bumped her hip into hers from where she was washing some grapes, soaking the moisture up in a paper towel when she finished quickly after.<p>

With a short laugh, Santana said, "Have you seen those two? They're totally gonna do it soon."

"I don't know, San," Brittany began. "I mean, yes they totes have the hots for each other, but with Rachel changing soon… couldn't it be dangerous?"

"Yeah," the Latina sighed. "But did you see them this morning at Berry's locker? Q was pawing at her like a lap dog beggin' for a treat, B."

"And Rach at lunch! I swear Rachel wanted to feel Quinn's boobs in public."

Santana guffawed, gurgling at the straight forwardness that with Brittany had said it.

"What would I do without you, Brittany?"

* * *

><p>"I'm done with this, I need a break," Quinn huffed and closed her binder forcefully, looking up into brown eyes across from her.<p>

"You're such an amazing student," Rachel admired, holding Quinn's hand.

"_You're_ an amazing singer," Quinn said.

"Then _you're_ an _amazing_ girlfriend," Rachel growled playfully, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand and bringing their intertwined hands up to Quinn's neck, tickling a spot there. The blonde nuzzled Rachel's arm, quickly kissing her wrist.

Rachel hummed her approval, letting go of Quinn's hand to reach behind her to scroll through Brittany's iPod to select a song, chocolaty brown eyes flashing with mischief the instant the song began.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

Quinn smirked as Rachel advanced on her, placing both her warm hands on the blonde's legs, leaning over her and then dropping her head down to catch Quinn's lips with her own. Their tongues dueled for domination, Quinn's arms coming up to slip around Rachel's waist, hands soon groping the diva's butt.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

The blonde's head arched back into Brittany's pillows, rolling her body to try to get more contact with the starlet's. Rachel nipped at her neck, and Quinn's hand trailed its way up her side to gently rest on her stomach, hand splayed to gather the warmth, absorb the heat from the brunette that she somewhat lacked.

_All my life I've been good but now__I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about__  
><em>_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

"Yes, exactly, what the hell?" Santana's voice boomed.

Rachel stopped her assault on Quinn's collarbone to look up, eyebrows raised, irritated at being interrupted. Rachel's hands pressed firmly against the blonde's thighs, with one of Quinn's hands placed on Rachel's butt, the other still pressed against the brunette's flat stomach.

"They aren't even acting guilty!" Santana expressed, exasperated when Brittany came in behind her. The two stayed in their position, not bothering to move.

"This is unfair and hypocritical. Every time Britt and I start to do stuff, Q here forbids it, but look at her now, under Rachel Berry. Seriously, Quinn, you guys haven't even done it yet, you've got no idea what it's like to crave someone."

At that, the blonde got uncomfortable and rolled Rachel off of her.

"You're a bitch, San," Rachel grumbled.

"And I'm aware of that, thank you," she smiled widely.

With Brittany's capricious nature, she flung herself onto the bed, throwing herself at the two. "When you guys are going to do it, just come to us and we can help." Both girls' eyes widened tremendously looking at one another. "Well, we can't help you _when_ you're doing it, but we can sure help before!" The tall blonde said cheerily.

Quinn and Rachel fell back against the pillows, groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. The song was "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne :)<strong>

**R&R!**


	12. Drumming Song

**A/N: Hello to you all! Okay, life has gotten in the way primarily, but I cannot blame it all on that. Yes, I've had writer's block and felt lazy. A lot of it though was due to the fact that Quinn's change came out so well that I was terrified I would let you down with Rachel's change. I would like to express my gratitude for those very many who've supported me, even wheh they thought the story was abandoned. So, I hope you guys wont be angry too much longer with me. Enjoy my lovelies :3**

**Song: Drumming Song by Florence + the Machine**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up that Friday morning with an insatiable headache, groaning as she got onto her elliptical, unable to finish the workout she was so grumpy and in pain. The day before had been filled with a terrible need for relief in watching Quinn all day just being perfect <em>Quinn<em>, and an urge to drop her vegan ways and eat anything she desired. Especially meat… _Ew, Rachel, don't you dare start thinking about that again!_

Growling, she showered, got dressed, ate a piece of toast begrudgingly and made her way to school, hoping seeing her girlfriend would make her feel better.

Right after second period ended, Santana let out a loud sigh as she hurriedly escaped her classroom, pulling out her cell phone to call Ms. Holiday. It was after ten, so the blonde woman should have arrived just a while ago or would be very shortly.

It rang a couple times, a quiet "_Hello?_" sounding from the other end.

"Holly… it's Santana. Where are you?" she asked wearily, praying for the answer she hoped.

"_Funny thing_," the blonde didn't sound pleased, "_my flight was delayed. There was a scare at the airport, so who knows how fucking long it will take me_ _**to get back**_!"

"It's Friday!" Santana said loudly, "You know what that means!" She got a few questioning glances from other students, so she quieted herself, urgently saying "You can't expect me to do this alone."

"_Hopefully I'll be back by then, Santana, but you won't be alone…_," her voice trailed off, already knowing her efforts were in vain. "_You have Brittany_?"

"Ms. H, we know Britt isn't going to be able to handle this _that_ easily… and I still haven't told Q."

"_**What?!**__" _It was Holly's turn to be flabbergasted. "_Oh, no_."

"I didn't have the heart to! I mean, Q's lifestyle is so new to her, and then I have to tell her her girlfriend's will be changed, too? I can't, I'm sorry," Santana whimpered briefly. "That's why I need you back here, quickly."

* * *

><p>Rachel kicked the desk in front of her in frustration when she remembered that she, Q, Santana and Brittany were having a movie night at Brittany's, not wanting to dampen the moods of the others by her strange mood and uncontrollable headache. The student in front of her turned around and glared at her, Rachel not being like her usual self and apologizing, but glaring back. The girl's eyes went wide, turning back around.<p>

Rachel ran to the courtyard when the bell rang, very ready for lunch. She grimaced and changed her mind though when she poured out a vegan sandwich, tangerine, and a smaller bottled water. She slammed her hands down, whining. She just wanted food; something greasy and meaty and…

A warm pair of lips planted a kiss on her cheek, giggling against her skin.

"Why are you so flustered, babe?" Quinn's sweet voice carried into her ear. Even sweeter eyes surveyed her as Rachel turned her head to look at her.

"I'm just not feeling all that well," she said with a monotone voice.

"Sorry to hear that," Quinn soothed, rubbing her back. "Still up for B's tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess." She slumped on the bench. She saw two sets of feet stop before them, and looked up.

"Rachie, how're you today?" Brittany's bubbly voice rang out.

"Mur, not so well."

Quinn caught the worried look Brittany and Santana shared, just about to ask about it when Rachel suddenly shot up, storming away with her stuff.

"Rachel!" Quinn got up hurriedly, starting to follow her girlfriend.

"Don't follow me!" Rachel snapped, rushing away.

Quinn dropped back down, sadness overcoming her. "I don't know what's wrong." She looked to B and San precariously. "Do _you_ know something?"

Santana's eyebrows lifted cautiously, shaking her head. "Nothing. She's obviously just not feeling well." Changing the subject, the Latina asked, sitting down across from the wondering blonde, "So have any movies in mind?"

But before even Brittany could sit down, Quinn got up to leave, taking her stuff with her and making her way in the direction of her locker.

"Okay, those two are kind of starting to piss me off," Santana murmured.

"Give it time, Santi. Tonight's very important. We just need patience."

"When'd you get so smart, B?" Santana grinned sweetly.

"When I met you," Brittany said simply. Then, "Rachel said mur… does that mean she's a kitty?"

Santana sighed internally.

* * *

><p>"I am still so pissed at you."<p>

"_Hey, it can't be helped. I'm trying my best_." Santana and Brittany leant over her phone as Ms. Holiday spoke on speaker phone.

"It's already four o' clock and you're not here, much less ON A PLANE!" Santana yelled, Britt stroking her arm to calm her.

"_Again, I said I was sorry_!" Holly huffed.

"I now have to do this alone."

Brittany had a questioning look on her face. "San, what do you mean?"

"I love you Brittany, but it's too dangerous for you to partake in, I can't let you get hurt."

"_Well if you had told Q that wouldn't have been such a big problem_." Holly's voice turned into the one that Brittany and Santana had heard when she as giving a lesson, but a little less upbeat. "_Just keep an eye on her from around sunset 'til midnight. Tell her last minute to reduce stress leading up to it as much as possible_."

"Knowing Rachel she'll flip out even more not having being notified beforehand…," Santana grumbled.

"_Lock her in the garage or something, because it's going to happen and it won't be pretty_."

Santana listened intently to the blonde woman, making mental note.

"_Okay, I suggest you try to use a spell because she's going to be in a lot of pain, undoubtedly. And more than that, she will be confused. She needs to always know where she's at and who's with her. I've seen things like this go downhill before._"

"Alright then… It's a good thing B's parents are out of town again." The Latina sighed. "This is really happening, isn't it." It wasn't a question, but she couldn't believe it.

"_Afraid so, Santana. I'm counting on you guys. Again, I'm sorry I can't be there, but if this gets out of hand and she gets loose tonight, there will be hell to pay_."

The line went dead and Brittany and Santana shared a look of ultimate worry.

* * *

><p>The front door flung open, Diva Rachel storming into the foyer, slamming the door behind her again in the face of a startled Quinn. The door reopened slowly and cautiously, Quinn peering around the corner, watching her girlfriend stomp to the bathroom and shutting the door.<p>

Once the other two girls saw her, she threw her arms up in frustration and flung them around for a brief minute.

"I can't take this! She's majorly PMSing or something! I feel so exhausted." With a sigh of defeat, she shuffled over to the couch and flopped down onto it face first.

Brittany skipped off to comfort Quinn, leaving Santana alone with her thoughts. She needed to try and go calm Rachel or it may just backfire even more later on.

"Rach?" She tapped on the door lightly.

"What?" the shorter brunette snapped from the other side.

"Come out and eat some snacks with us and watch a movie! Come on," Santana said in a sing song tone, trying her hardest to sound cheery.

"Something's up," the brunette looked at her through slanted eyes, having opened the door a few inches.

"Nothing's up! Pshh, what you talkin' 'bout Berry?" Santana was such a bad liar.

Rachel continued to glare, closing the door ever so slowly and locking it. Santana then pounded on the door, groaning.

* * *

><p>As she shut the door, angry with the Latina, a very sudden jabbing pain shot through her spine, momentarily crippling her. She clutched her sides, gasping, bent over by the sink. The banging on the door had ceased, and she was left to the more intense now pounding in her head, steady as a beating drum.<p>

Her body allowed itself to calm for a brief moment before cramping up again, sending her stumbling backwards into the wall. When the most recent wave of pain subsided, her mind was attacked with confusing images and she got _very_ strange feelings from it, ones she had never felt before in her whole life. The images consisted of a bright shining orb, leaves blowing in the wind, feet pounding on the hard ground, and stars swishing through the sky, dancing their dance of chaos. What her other senses picked up was the faint scent of dry grass, the savory taste of something she had long forgotten on her tongue, and a horrid drawn out bay that pierced the air and then continued to ring obtrusively through it.

When her déjà vu-like scene ended, she panted, looking at her panicked self in the mirror. The light in the bathroom flickered, causing her to see someone else in the mirror, something that resembled her but then not at all. She had more reason to freak out then by what she had seen staring back at her; a ravaging savage.

Music had begun to blast from Brittany's expensive stereo system when the lights started to flicker, the sun just having disappeared behind the hills in the distance out the window. The beats of the songs rocked the housed, Rachel being able to feel the bass quite bizarrely.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

All it took was one more jolt of pain and a scream in the darkness of the flickered lights to have Rachel hit the floor, crying out. She desperately got up and fumbled with the lock, throwing it open and to the front door, escaping into the night.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

"Santana! Brittany! Did you hear that?" Quinn lamely danced around the living area, thinking she had heard something at the other end of the house.

"No!" Santana continued to dance, trying to ease her nerves momentarily. Brittany's dancing came naturally, throwing her head back and glancing at Quinn, then in the direction of the bathroom, silently urging her to go check.

She huffed, the blaring music cutting over the noise.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

Quinn's brow creased when she saw the bathroom door hanging open eerily, her mouth then dropping open at the sight of the open front door. Santana and Brittany had snuck up behind her, their eyes enormously wide.

"Oh, _fuck_ing shit," Santana murmured.

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_

_I hoped that they would clear my mind_

_They left a ringing in my ear_

_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

Rachel cried hard, tearing through the silent, deserted town as she made for the edge of it. She didn't know where she was going after that, but she just needed to get away from here before she lost it.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

Before she knew it, she was at the edge of a thicket of trees, the moon creating a light show, strips of it beaming through the branches to reach the crumpled leaves on the ground.

Sprinting, the brunette's feet pounded on the forest floor, her hair flying behind her, her skin hot with a fire that burned deeply, finally escaping the pain. She emerged eventually on the crest of a hill, looking down on more small hills and rises, and a bright pool that was scattered with the stars and the moon that shed tears on the landscape. A furry body, chocolate brown in color, ears pricked and claws ready, leaped into the green grass and bounded through, maneuvering the land down to the puddle of shimmering light.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

The big wolf bent its head to the surface, sniffing the cool breeze above the liquid. She took one paw and tapped a pebble into the pool, flinching when it all shattered and the display broke into a bunch of different fragments, some lit, some dark. It soon returned to normal, and she then decided not to mess with it again, cowering away a few feet.

She tilted her head with her ears pricked, curious, but ultimately turning away from it and hurdling away.

_But as the water fills my mouth_

_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_As empty as the beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

* * *

><p><strong>I've missed writing for you guys so much! I have the next chapter practically ready and next time I'm in a place with Internet, I'll upload! Hope I didn't let you down. Review a lot, please! Keeps me goin'. :D Part two will be posted as soon as possible.<strong>


	13. Dark Side

**A/N: Ok, so I'm glad to be writign for you all again :D Very. very happy! Everything about why they're changing, etc., will be explained in the next chapter, I plan on it. **

**Song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson **

**(FYI I HAD THIS SONG PICKED OUT BEFORE IT BECAME POPULAR AND BEFORE THEY DID IT ON GLEE...Just sayin'.)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn, we should have told you sooner," the Latina admitted, head hung low as they walked.<p>

"You sure as hell should have!" The blonde vampire scolded. "Now my girlfriend is out there by herself, experiencing something awful and she could cause a lot of damage to herself or others!"

"Santana and I are sorry-"

"Quiet!" Quinn snapped at Brittany, instantly regretting it but not letting them catch on. "First you neglect to tell me you guys are a witch and a shapeshifter, then that I was going to turn into a vampire, and now that Rachel is some sort of werewolf. We're going to have a serious talk later on about keeping secrets," she puffed.

The three had left Brittany's house a couple minutes before, Quinn walking a few feet ahead of them, furious.

Quinn spoke to herself, "I wanna cry." She blinked away the tears. "I'm so close to the one I hate and so far away from the one I love."

"So where do you expect we find her? At a castle in Transylvania?" Santana's sarcasm rang out clear, the other girls being able to tell her frustration was at its peak, too. She pulled out her phone, praying that the text would be seen.

**_Q now knows only bcuz WereRach is loose. We R trying to find her._**

Santana sighed silently, knowing that she had let Ms. Holiday down. She never should have left the other side of that bathroom door. Having kept a closer eye on Rachel would have prevented all of this probably.

A sudden idea popped into Quinn's mind. "I think I know where she may be," she said hopefully, picking up the pace.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't feel all like her usual self. Only makes sense because she was a fuzzy overgrown wolf that was running through the grass like an excited puppy. The air was crisp and clean and the wolf was growing increasingly restless under the full moon.<p>

In many of the circles she had run in, a quick flash of something small and tan caught her eye. Almost immediately her senses overloaded, sending her into a wild panic. Her claws dug into the dirt, her mouth watered so much she didn't know what to do, her nose smelt a savory aroma that had been denied to her for far too long and her ears pricked up at the sound of something scurrying just a few yards away in the grass.

It felt like an eternity of swerving through the grass, nose scrunched and head close to the ground, searching for her prey. Crickets quieted as an intense breeze blew her way, luckily dragging the scent of her target along with it. She lurched forward, loping towards the small heartbeat and quick pulse of her victim. Pouncing, she bit down, shaking violently, the rabbit going limp in her jaws.

Blood trickled onto her tongue, causing her to briefly drop her kill. Something dark within her rose and she lunged rapidly at the small mound before her feet, tearing and growling at the same time, devouring all of it. It was gone too soon, and that fact drove her wild, desperate for more, more of the salty, tangy taste on her pallet.

She threw her head back, releasing a quick bay of frustration. The stars looked like they were dancing to Rachel due to the fact she was again running aimlessly, crazy with the longing for blood. Her lungs filled with the cool night air and she panted, darting through the grass in every which direction, searching for another rabbit, for prey, for something, for _anything_ that possessed a beating heart, veins filled with blood and a body filled with life.

* * *

><p>Holly's head hurt from the stress of the situation; she hoped it wasn't too late and begged the spirits she'd be able to find Rachel. Well, actually, <em>finding<em> her wasn't that much of a problem; _calming_ her would be.

Her suspicions were affirmed when a loud, earsplitting howl striked the atmosphere, the blonde woman hurrying her pace. She gripped the empty paper coffee cup tightly, knowing it was going to come in handy.

Pushing the bushes aside she stepped out into the open precariously, scanning the open moorland for a raging beast. It took her a minute to find what she was looking for, but when she did find it, she was surprised at the state it was in.

A hunched form, muscles visible beneath the ratted coat in a disarrayed condition, sat otherwise motionless besides the slight trembling that racked its body.

She crept up as silently as she could, praying not to step on anything to alert the wolf. Once she felt she had gotten close enough, she cleared her throat quickly, fear beginning to course through every inch of her body. The dark brown head began to swivel around, a set of gold eyes picking up the being before it.

"Rachel," Holly tried to warn as the wolf stood up, stretching to its full height, taking her in fully.

The fur of the wolf bristled, its back arching, starting to stride towards her with its head bent towards the ground, tilted to the side. Eventually, the wolf picked up the pace, breaking into a run, headed straight for her.

Holly staggered back, then turned around and sprinted as fast as possible.

She made no note of anything else; the grass, the sky, the pounding of her heart, or the ragged breathing so close behind her.

With one final leap, she ducked close to the ground, sliding the last few feet by the pool. She gathered water in the cup, and flung her arm around quickly to splash the wolf with it. Before it could recoil, the wolf clamped its jaws tightly around her forearm, biting hard before letting go and shrinking away.

Holly hissed at the pain, but looked up and watched unhappily as the wolf began to writhe, clawing the grass. The display lasted for a few moments before a naked girl was left clutching the grass in fistfuls, her back rising and falling heavily. The blonde woman took off her jacket, walking forward with caution and dropping it to rest it over the spent brunette.

* * *

><p>Quinn was nearly running when the three reached the hills. Panic coursed through her veins so intensely she was hyperventilating. She barely noticed a car parked by the top of the hills as she swerved around it, preparing herself to look down on destruction of the land. But her heart fluttered with both hope and worry when two people blocked her view, coming slowly towards her.<p>

One was Holly Holiday. The second was Rachel Berry.

Her senses had never been as alive before as she rushed towards them, cupping Rachel's face in her palms and bringing those troubled brown eyes to look at her. They hurt her soul; there was nothing left to them except emptiness. Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears when they finally looked up into hers, nothing changing. She cried fully, bringing Rachel into her hold and murmuring soft things into her ear, desperate to retrieve the girl she once knew.

"Rach, please, say something, anything…" Her attempts appeared to be futile as she continued, the brunette not moving or saying anything at all. Quinn nuzzled the side of her face, her own covered in tears. "Rachel…"

She was unaware of the three other people watching them, their hearts breaking, too, as they watched the sad ensemble before them.

"I love you, Rachel."

Holly wanted to say something, to let Quinn know that Rachel wasn't going to be the same since she wasn't guided through the change. The blonde woman heard a soft song tinkle through her rolled down window of her car from the window, the others then also becoming aware of it.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me?_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her middle, Rachel's body beginning to wrack with sobs. Brown eyes looked into hazel. "You do? After all of this?"

"Of course," Quinn laughed with relief, pressing her lips to the girl's forehead. "I love everything about you, and nothing is going to change that."

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

Five very relieved people looked to each other, sharing in the joy of knowing everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Holly drove them back to Brittany's, Brittany in the front seat, stealing the occasion look behind her to see Rachel in the middle leaning on Quinn to her right, and Santana on her left, the Latina's hand resting on her leg, the simple action comforting more than just Rachel.<p>

When they pulled up, Quinn brought her arms to hold Rachel tightly to her, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, baby. Time to get out of the car." Rachel mumbled something incoherent with her eyes closed, so the blonde opened the door and reached in to pick up the brunette, carrying her to the front door. They walked in alone, Quinn assuming the other three were exchanging words outside, and carried the dead weight up the stairs and to the guest room where it all started.

She rummaged through Rachel's bag and found some underwear, pajama pants and a sleep shirt and tossed them on the bed next to the sleeping girl. "Rachie," she sing-songed, nudging the brunette. "You gotta put some clothes on."

Rachel opened her eyes, smiling dopily at the blonde, reaching for her. Quinn leaned down to Rachel's face. "What is it, darling?" Rachel replied with puckering her lips and Quinn didn't let a second pass before pressing hers to the starlet's, delicate and soft. She pulled away slowly, Rachel closing her eyes again.

"Nuh uh, stay awake, we're putting some clothes on you and I need your cooperation." Rachel mumbled again, rolling over. Quinn sighed, grabbing the underwear and throwing them in Rachel's face. "Do you want me to see you naked?" Rachel giggled, nodding. "You're terrible," Quinn scoffed, smiling though as she pulled the underwear up to the middle of the brunette's thighs. "Now you do the rest." Rachel did, so Quinn did the same with the pajama pants.

Rachel surprisingly obliged, then collapsed on the bed again. Quinn pulled both her arms to get her to sit up, the brunette complaining with a whine. The blonde slid Ms. Holiday's jacket off Rachel's shoulders, the cold air alerting the diva, her eyes opening to look at her girlfriend. Quinn did her best to not look at Rachel's bare chest, but it was kind of hard when she still needed to see where to slip the shirt over Rachel's head. Once that was accomplished, Rachel luckily took over and slipped her arms through the holes on her own and pulled the shirt down completely. Both glanced at each other, blushing with a small smile, and when Quinn looked back to expect to see an even more now embarrassed Rachel, she found her laying on the bed again, curled up in a ball.

Quinn chuckled to herself quietly as she turned off the light, crawling up behind Rachel to wrap her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder with a contented sigh.

A voice came in the darkness, tender and sweet, "I love you, too, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please :3<strong>


End file.
